Days and Nights
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Beacon Hills is just a tiny, normal, quiet town; very innocent, very peaceful and full of chaotic moments with our lovely "Pack". Follow them in their outrageous adventures that will leave you confused or entertained. Who knows, it all depends on you.
1. Laser Tag

**HELLO TEEN WOLF! It is me, back from Pari! ( FYI: I was trying to do it in a French accent, but yeah…it's not working…) Anyways: I'm back and for some reason I'm getting back into the Teen Wolf fever even though the season is next year (2013) in the summer. We are a **_**long**_** way from that, but this little idea just popped into my mind like an annoying bunny -_-. These will be a collection of one-shots. Majority will be humor, but depending my mood: these one-shots will vary. Anyways: here's the chapter :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Laser Tag**_**:**_

Is a team or individual sport or recreational activity where players attempt to score points by tagging targets, typically with a hand-held infrared-emitting targeting device.

* * *

The sky was clear and blue. The trees danced with the wind, the two in a rhythmic motion. It was a normal day for Beacon Hills.

A boring day for Beacon Hills in Stiles' opinion. The young teen was currently tapping his fingers on the steps of Derek's home, humming a light tune. Surrounding him were his friends he had grown to get used to. Although majority of them were werewolves, one a former Kanima and another was an immune person, he still had Allison.

Except she was a trained huntress, so that ruled him out.

"I'm _bored_!" Stiles whined like a five year old child, halting his taps for a moment. He stood from his seat, his hands in the air. "Seriously. It's a Saturday and we have _nothing_ to do? We're teens for crying out loud. We should be doing something stupid or life threatening by now!"

Scott rolled his eyes at his childhood best friend. "What do you want us to do?" He was leaning against the tree, arms laying lazily on his side.

Stiles sent him a cheeky grin. "I was thinking of fetch," he grabbed a nearby stick, waving it at Scott's direction. "Who's a good boy? Who's a _good_ boy?"

"How charming," Scott smiled sarcastically before turning his attention to Isaac. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Isaac shook his head as he sat down on the ground, arms wrapping his knees. The curly werewolf eyed the trees that were blooming with green leaves. It was a beautiful scene to witness when there wasn't any danger looming over them. "How about tag?"

Erica made a face. "That's a _children's_ game!"

"And I will _not_ take participation in it," Lydia quickly pipped from beside the female werewolf. "Sweat is not flattering on me."

Boyd's voice soon spoke. "So tag is out because Miss Princess over here," he jerked his thumb at the strawberry haired girl, "is afraid of sweating." Jackson let's out a laugh, his hand rubbing his chin as a small smirk crept on his tight face.

Lydia grew red as a tomato as her hazel eyes looked at Boyd sharply. "I never said I was _afraid_. I simply said it wasn't _flattering_. The two are completely different." Allison soon placed a gentle hand on the furious girl, pushing her friend back down on her seat. Lydia huffed silently, but her glare never wavering away from her face.

An idea soon popped into the huntress mind.

"How about tag?"

Jackson gave Allison a deadpan expression, his eyes dull. "I think we already established that game as a no." Allison rolled her eyes at him, waving him off with her hand.

"Not _tag_, but _laser_ tag," she chirped, her white teeth shining in each direction. Her dark brown eyes watched as everyone's face brighten up, quite pleased with the game idea. "I have some equipment at home, just enough for everyone."

Stiles jumped like a happy child entering a candy store, his hands clapping excitingly. "Well what are you waiting for? Get your legs moving, woman!" Allison glared at her friend and Stiles sheepishly rubbed his neck, pulling his shirt's collar. "I-I mean: please get the stuff, oh your highness."

"Nice save, stupid," Scott snickered from behind, his head shaking before walking with Allison.

* * *

A half an hour later, the eight teenagers soon returned to the Hale house; all were wearing the appropriate gear all over their bodies; the eight stood in a semi-circle, the handguns lying on the ground and everyone's eyes were on it.

Jackson crossed his arms over his muscular chest, the gear groaning. "So, how do we decide on team captains?"

Stiles shrugged. "Well: you and Scott are co-captains on the lacrosse team. Might as well used that here as well."

Scott nodded in agreement before picking up a white handgun. Jackson took the black one, his fingers gliding on the trigger. Scott looked at everyone, his brown curls bouncing. "Okay, captains are set. Next are teams."

Lydia held a finger in the air. "Since there are eight of us, four should be on each team, _but_," she paused for a second, eying everyone. "It needs to be _fair_."

"All right," Jackson agreed, his finger tapping his chin as he began to think who he will pick. "I'll choose-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Scott flared his arms like a seagull. He pointed his finger at Jackson, his mouth falling into a frown. "Who said you get to pick _first_?"

"Well, I don't know: _me_," Jackson spat at Scott, his smirk growing. "I'm the best captain, so I should go first."

"Best captain my ass," Scott snorted, pushing Jackson's chest to make space. "_I'll_ go because I was a werewolf _first_."

Jackson glared at him heatedly. "That's no a good reason, you ass!" He stepped closer to Scott, their nose slightly touching. Isaac and Boyd simply held small smiles, hungrily watching a fight happening; the girls pinched the bridge of their noses, annoyed by the fact this might take a while. Stiles wasn't sure if he should step in or not; he was balancing the pros and cons in his head, his face scrunching at the fact he could no do anything, but wait. For a moment, it sucked for him not have inhuman strength.

"Oh please, you know I dominated you on the field after Peter bit me," Scott cockily laughed, his face becoming bright. "I'm better, and you know it."

"All you know is shit, my friend," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "_I'm_ going first."

"I'm going first!" Scott growled.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I _am_!"

"_I am_!"

"_Enough_!" Stiles screamed, squeezing in between the heated creatures; before the two werewolves could chew each other, Stiles' hand fiercely pushed their chest, making space for him. "We're going to settle this like how mankind has always done since the beginning of time."

"Battle to the death?" Isaac innocently pipped up, the corner of his mouth was up into a curl. Stiles lets out a humorless laugh.

"No," he rejected the idea, although it seemed quite entertaining. "We're going to do a simple coin toss." His hand reached inside his jean pocket, pulling out a tiny quarter; his fingers held the coin for both teens to see, their eyes narrowing at the object. Turning his head to Jackson, he said: "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"All right, Scott that means you're tails." Tossing the coin high up into the air, the sun heated down heavily on the eight people; the coin disappeared before coming crashing down, falling on the grass. Stiles bent down, grasping the quarter as his eyes examined the outcome. "Looks like Scott wins," he patted his shoulder. Scott stuck his tongue at Jackson while the blue eyed boy muttered 'whatever'.

Scott soon turned to the remaining crowd. "All right: I chose," he thought for a moment and Erica placed her hands on her hips. "Allison."

"Dude!" Stiles yelled, clearly offend by his choice. "Bros before-" he soon stopped after the death look Allison gave him.

"Of course," Jackson snorted, but received a slap to his arm by the girl herself. He glared at the Argent, but soon turned his attention to his friends. "I'll chose Boyd."

"Stiles," Scott called for his best friend and the boy slumped his shoulders.

"I'm still mad at you," he crossed his arms, his nose sticking up into the air as if he were a snobbish person. Scott shook his head as Jackson picked Lydia for his team; Lydia wasn't pleased, like Stiles, that she was chose second. Scott soon picked Isaac while Jackson took in Erica who was the last one standing.

"Seriously," she growled in anger. "I was picked _last_?"

"Be glad you got pick," Jackson snorted at the blond haired werewolf and Erica's eyes changed color briefly before picking the remain black gun that was on the floor. "Teams are picked, so," he lifted his gun, the eyes gleaming in mischief. "Let the games begin."

* * *

The house of Hale was completely dark and cold; all the curtains were dropped, not letting any sunlight peak inside. The doors on the first floor were locked as well as all windows so no cheating could be made. The hallways were empty and quiet as no sounds were made; it might have looked like a haunted house, but the only difference was the house held six werewolves, one trained hunter and a human.

A human…sigh…

Stiles was currently crouching behind Allison as the two were hiding behind the kitchen table; the two tightly held onto their guns in their hands. Allison's eyes and ears were wide open, hearing every sound and seeing any movement her pupils in high alert. Allison soon tapped Stiles' shoulder and the boy snapped his head to see her give him rapid hand movements.

Stiles' mind went blank. "English, please?" He whispered and Allison groaned in annoyance.

"I said you go stay here while I'll go near the doorway," she ordered firmly. Stiles looked at her horrified, his eyes wide. "What?"

"But…what if I get hurt? I don't want to be alone!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to stand there," she pointed to the kitchen doorway. "Don't be a baby about it."

"I have every right to be a baby," he huffed, his frown deepening. "I don't have those ninja move like you and everyone else has, you know? I am merely made of human flesh and blood and could easily be injured in like, five seconds. I mean, if I could do the whole 'wax on, wax off' technique, then find by me, but I'm not doing it for free-"

"Just stay here," she harshly cut him off, crawling to her new spot; she held the gun near her chest in one hand while the other grabbed a knife that was sitting on the counter. Slowly placing the knife out front, she observed the reflection, but nothing. Putting the knife back, she took in a deep breath as she quickly stepped out into the hallway, her gun circling everywhere.

"Wait! Come back," Stiles whispered-yelled at Allison. He clutched to his weapon as if his life depended on it, and right now, it really did. Allison mouthed a 'stay' before leaving and Stiles cursed under his breath. "Never trust women."

The floor creaked and Stiles' breath was soon sucked in; he eyed the pair of feet that were walking on the floor and noticed it was a female. Stiles prayed it was Lydia because he knew he was dead if it was Erica. Counting down to three, Stiles closed his eyes tightly before jumping from behind the table and pressed on the trigger.

"_Damn_!" Lydia screamed as she was hit by the blue light. "I hate this," she pouted and Stiles chuckled, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He puffed out his chest as if he done something heroic to the city.

"And that's why you never under estimate the incredible Stiles!"

Lydia pushed her own trigger, the red light hitting his chest. Stiles stared at the area, his mouth wide open and eyes ready to pop out; pointing an accusing finger at the girl, he screamed.

"Cheater!"

* * *

Upstairs, Scott looked inside the rooms that stretched in a never ending hallway; looking left to right, he focused on any heartbeat near him, any breathing circulating in the air. His eyes landed on one door that was slightly open and Scott narrowed his eyes at the knob. He felt someone was inside and quietly stepped inside.

Observing the room, it held a simple bed and lamp; the window was locked and the curtains were all down making the room dark. Scott then focused on the heartbeat and realized it was coming from the closet; smirking, Scott slowly took his steps, his feet gently stomping the floor and was glad it had carpet.

His finger ready over the trigger as his other hand reached for the knob and quickly opened it; his smile soon fell as he saw nothing but clothing and shoes. "What the…?"

"Boo," a voice spoke from behind Scott and the werewolf snapped his body to see Boyd, his white teeth shining bright.

Soon a red light hit Scott's chest.

* * *

"You know," Peter smiled at his only nephew. "You should really loosen up. Live a little!"

"Well I have a pack to take care of," Derek reminded him in a bored tone. "And they're not exactly making me feel young."

Peter laughed. "Aren't they something, huh? But they're such anise addition to the house. At least they're entertaining," he remarked with a smirk and Derek glared at him.

"What makes you think I'm not entertaining enough? I can be fun, I just chose to protect them first instead of doing useless stuff."

The two Hales reached the door and Peter stared at Derek, his sharp, blue eyes sinking against Derek's green. "Nothing has happened for a while, Derek. Why don't you just _relax_," Peter reached for the knob to turn, but the door never opened. He jerked the door, his eyes growing confused before kicking the door.

The two werewolves are met with darkness, but the two could feel and hear the teenagers roaming around the house. Derek narrowed his eyes, sensing someone near them and before he could yell for the person to come out, he saw the red light hitting his forehead.

"Hey!" Erica squealed, her laughter echoing through the house as her head fell back. "I hit Derek!"

Soon, everyone appeared from the hidden place; Boyd stood from the couch, Isaac stepping out from the closet down the hall; Scott and Jackson coming form upstairs, Allison and Lydia from the dining room while Stiles exited the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

He happily munched on the food, swallowing the piece down before greeting the two. "Sup! Hope you don't mind, I was hungry," he tapped his stomach. "Got to control this puppy."

"What are you all doing?" Derek asked, his anger tainting his voice. Allison stepped forward, her gun in hand.

"Laser tag," she happily smiled, but Derek gave her a blank stare. She soon shrugged before crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Because we were bored," Erica explained, her attention was focused on her nails. "Just be glad we didn't kill each other."

"But Jackson and Scott were about to," Isaac reminded him while everyone else murmured in agreement. The eight waited for Peter or Derek's reactions, the time ticking away slowly; soon, Derek sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"And you decided to play laser tag in my _home_," he stressed out the word, his face growing tight. Everyone nodded, but hesitantly as the realized the foolish mistake about playing in his house. "Unbelievable."

"In our defense," Stiles pipped up, his finger up high. "We didn't destroyed anything! That's got to count for something?" He quickly devoured the remaining piece of his sandwich as he strolled towards the big, bad wolf. Lightly punching Derek shoulders, Stiles stared at him directly. "Come on," he nudged his gun at him. "You know you want to."

Derek eyed the laser gun that was hitting his chest before glancing at Stiles again, his smile never fading away. Derek smirked as he snatched the weapon from Stiles hand, holding it in his. "Fine," he agreed. "But prepare for your deaths."

Everyone disperse, including Peter, as they hid throughout the house. The red light hit Stiles' arm and Derek screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Every man for themselves!"

He then disappeared, leaving a dumbfound Stiles in the middle of the empty foyer. Looking around, he realized there were no guns around him and groaned in frustration.

"That's not fair! I'm naked!"

* * *

**That's the chapter! Do you like it? Hate? I really would love to know ^_^ Your opinions and thoughts matter to me! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	2. Drive Thru

**Hey! I received some good responses from you all ^_^! Thanks so much, so here's the next chapter I have jotted down for all of you. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights… **_

* * *

**Drive Thru:**

A type of service provided by a business that allows customers to purchase without leaving their cars.

* * *

Stiles was currently driving, the roads and trees passing by like a blur; the sun was high and it was still early in the afternoon. Summer took a toll on the human boy, making him far more hyper and sarcastic than usual. Sitting beside him was his best friend, and idiot, Scott; behind the tan werewolf was Isaac who smiled brightly outside the window. Stiles teased to his lacrosse buddy on putting down the window only to be smacked in the head by Isaac himself. Besides Isaac was Jackson who was grumpier than ever, his frown caused wrinkles on his face and grew annoyed by every minute. Boyd sat next to him, his mind paying attention to the window instead of the hot-temper boy.

"Where the hell are we going?" Jackson spat with anger, his blue eyes turing icy cold as he looked at the rear-view mirror. "We've passed this place like five times already!"

Stiles' hands gripped on the wheel. "What do you want me to do, provide a tour guide service?" He puts his left hand up to his mouth, cupping it slightly. "Welcome aboard on the Stiles' Tour Bus. If you look to your left you can see gorgeous green trees and if you take a look to your right, you can see Brad Pitt doing a handstand with his shades on."

Everyone minus Jackson laughed inside the Jeep car. The former Kanima scowled, clearly not amused by Stiles' actions. Instead, he remained quiet, his mouth formed a straight line on his face; Stiles shook his head, lazily eying the road. Scott took the moment to reach for the radio, wanting to change the station, but his hand was soon slapped away as if he were a fly.

Scott gave his friend a confused, but cold look. "What was that for?"

"You were going to change my station," Stiles' voice shrieked as if it were the most horrible thing in the world. Scott still had the same look and Stiles couldn't help but sigh. "No one touches my radio! Seriously, we have discussed this before," he muttered under his breath, taking a left.

"Come on, Stiles," Boyd's deep voice spoke from behind the driver's seat; the dark skinned werewolf leaned forward, gripping on the car seat as his face was near Stiles. "Let him change it. Your song taste is poor."

The car's brakes screeched to a halt; everyone inside jerked forward as they were taken by surprise of the driver's action. Stiles quickly turned his body around, his arm grabbing the seat for support. "My song taste is _not_ poor! I have excellent taste!"

Boyd rolled his eyes, dusting an imaginary dirt off his shoulder. "No you don't," he leaned back into his seat, his smile growing wide. "It's all that stupid pop music. Play something else."

Stiles held his ground. "No! My car, my rules," he stuck his tongue at him before turning around and began driving again. Isaac soon tapped on the window, his fingers creating a beat; his blue eyes pealed away from the scene to stare at Scott.

"Seriously," he whined from the back. "Where are we going? Can we just go to the house?"

"We can't because _someone_," Jackson emphasized the last word, glaring directly at the driver, "just _had_ to break the water pipes in the house!"

"I thought pipes weren't working well," Stiles defend himself, his eyes narrowing as he stared through the mirror. "They were making this weird sound every time I turned the water on."

"Obviously that was just your mind trying to think," Jackson snorted, his smirk becoming large. "Keyword: _trying_."

"Hurtful!" Stiles cried, snapping his head to glare at the spoiled co-captain, but Scott yelled to grab his attention back.

"Stiles, _the road_!"

Stiles' eyes widen as the car swerved to the side and everyone screamed in panic; soon, Stiles gained control, pulling the car back into place and every one lets out a sigh of relief. Jackson was the first to knock out of the shock state; he leaned forward, pushing Stiles by his shoulders.

"Way to go, genius," he growled. "You could have killed _me_!"

Isaac glared at Jackson. "We matter to you know, you asshole!"

"I matter more, grave-digger boy," Jackson sneered and the two werewolves' eyes changed color as animalistic growls escaped from their throats. Their claws slowly came out as Boyd and Scott sensed what was happening. Stiles, too, realized and cried in frustration mixed with worry.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Not in here," he frantically glanced in the background, not liking the scene as their faces were close to each other. "I don't want to clean up after your bloody, duel to the death. I'm not your damn maid."

Boyd took action. "You know what," he unbuckled his seat belt, "I'm moving." Before Jackson could say anything, the large teen started to move across Jackson, crushing the poor boy in the process. Jackson's screams and complaints were muffled by Boyd's shirt; the co-captian's arms wildly flared as he began hitting Boyd's back.

As it seemed for eternity, Boyd finally sat down on Jackson's former spot; the said boy took in his first breath, his face flushed as if he were drowning in a lake. Isaac couldn't help but laugh like a maniac, tears running down his face as he witnessed his pack-mate did.

Jackson, again, wasn't amused, but beyond furious. His face became red as a pepper as his jawline tighten hard. "You could have killed me! What is this? Kill-Jackson-Day?"

"It is?" Stiles innocently pipped up front, his eyes becoming bright like a child on Christmas Day. "If I had known, I could have brought my sword with me."

Jackson gave him a death look, but Stiles shrugged.

He was used to it thanks to Derek.

"Hey," Isaac started to calm down, but his smile never falling. "Let's go to McDonalds."

"But I don't want to get out of the car," Scott whined, his body slumping on his seat. "I'm too tired."

"Of _what_?" Jackson screeched from his place, but Boyd pushed him back down. "You didn't even do anything."

"Physically: no. Mentally: yes."

"Mentally on what?"

"Keeping me from kicking you out this car, that's what," Scott shot back at his 'friend'. "Do you not know the pain you cause when you're around?"

"You can't kick me out, this isn't your car," Jackson smugly stated.

"Yeah, but I _can_," Stiles finally intervene, his head getting a light migraine. "Now both of you shut up or else you two can walk your werewolves asses home. We're going to McDonalds and since I can't stand being in the same space with all of you for more than another minute, we're going through the drive thru."

There was a pregnant silence in the car, the awkwardness floating through the air; Isaac lets out a loud cough as he scratched his nose, but Jackson finally cut the silence.

"Now I know how Derek feels when he's around you."

* * *

"_Welcome to McDonalds, how may I serve you?_" A lady's voice blasted from the small, red box; it sounded robotic and Stiles' arm dangled out the window.

"Yeah," his voice drawled on, his eyes skimming through the millions of letters on the large board in front of him. "Can I get five double cheeseburgers: one of them with no tomatoes and extra mayonnaise, another one with extra tomatoes, but no ketchup," he gave a ridiculous look at Jackson,"the other two with extra pickles, but one of them without onions and the last one: extra lettuce."

There was a brief pause from the box before coming alive again. "_Do you want fries with that, sir?_"

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, clearly pleased with him being called 'sir'. "Yes, five, all of them medium sized and five large drinks."

"_What kind of drinks?_"

"Three Pepsi and two Sprite."

"_So it is five cheeseburgers: one with no tomatoes and extra mayonnaise, one with extra tomatoes, but no ketchup, two with extra pickles, but one without onions and one with extra lettuce; five medium sized french fries and five large drinks: three Pepsi and two Sprites._"

"Yup," he popped the last letter, a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the box.

"_Window number two, please._"

Stiles quickly pulled up to the window and all five men inside the car looked to their left to see a young female, around their age, with a bored expression; she was currently reading a magazine, her mouth chewing on a piece of gum loudly. Scott and Isaac shared a glance, wondering what to do and Scott nudged Stiles.

"Say something," he whispered and Stiles nodded. Clearing his throat, the girl never looked away from her magazine. She continued to read on, her nails tapping on the paper.

Stiles cleared his throat louder, exaggerating a bit with a cough or two, and even banging on his wheeled for added effect. Jackson and Boyd groaned at their friend's stupid actions, though they didn't say anything. The girl finally placed the magazine down, her eyebrow raised up in an unimpressed motion.

"I heard you the first time," she gave him a blank stared, her green eyes piercing into Stiles' soul. the boy gave an awkward laugh as he scratched his neck.

"That might have been helpful to know," he mumbled and Jackson snickered from the back as he watched the scene unfold. "We're here to pick up our order."

"Right," she stated, her voice monotone; Stiles looked at his buddies inside the car, giving them questioning stares and all of them shrugged. Turning his attention to the girl, he became spooked as their meal appeared a few inches away from his face. "Are you going to take it or what?"

Stiles winced at the tone of her voice as it sounded harsher. His hands shook but grabbed the bags from her grip; passing their food to Scott, he reached again for the drinks that seem to flow in an endless cycle.

"That would be $16.78."

"Do you happen to accept coupons?"

"No."

"Worth a try," Stiles mumbled as his hand lifted up inside. "Pay up you guys." Everyone pinched in and Stiles carefully gave the money to the girl in the red uniform. Giving back the remaining change, Stiles placed the coins inside his pocket.

"Thank you for coming to McDonalds," she breathed out without enthusiasm, as if she were reading a teleprompter. "Please come again, and by that," she stared directly into each of their eyes, "_don't_." Lifting the magazine back up her face, she ignored the car and focused on reading again.

Stiles drove away from the drive thru, his face scrunched together. "Does anyone else think she's related to Derek. The whole bored and hard vibe was completely there."

Everyone agreed, but soon dig into the bags; crunches and wrappers were through everywhere as the four tried to get their correct meal; the smell of meat, fries and cheese quickly surrounded inside the car and Stiles started to complain.

"Hey! No fair, I want to eat too!"

Scott's mouth was currently full as he took an enormous bite from his burger. "Thass cuz you drivin," he answered and Stiles gave him a glare. Slapping Scott's shoulder, Stiles scolded him like a mother.

"No talking with your mouth full!" He stared at the road, his mouth forming a frown. "I don't want your werewolf germ wolfing up the car."

"'Wolfing up'?" Jackson chuckled as he popped in some fries into his moist mouth. "That's pretty pathetic."

"Really? I thought it was genius," Stiles commented, sighing as the aroma teased his nose; it was as if the smell tickled right under his nose with a feather. "You guys couldn't wait until we got to the house?"

"Nope," they all answered in unison.

"How lovely," Stiles muttered with fake appreciation. "Next time Derek kicks us out, you're all going walking."

* * *

**That's chapter two! Another inside look on their lives when danger isn't around them :D Loved it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving your reviews or anything else. I appreciate anything, so don't be shy ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	3. Meditation

**Hello ^_^! Chapter three on the way :D. Even though the responses are slow: I really don't care since just the fact people are reading this story just makes me happy. Anyways, on to the story! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Meditation:**

The action or practice of meditating.

* * *

Derek was quickly doing some pull-ups, obviously shirtless as no one was home; the sweat glisten against his muscular skin, the sun breaking through the windows surround him as it glorified his Godlike body. It seemed as if it was sculptured from a talented artist, all the bones in perfection in each way that it was unbelievable to imagine he was a person.

Technically a werewolf.

His breaths were short and heavy as he pushed himself to pull up his massive body weight more than fifty times without stopping once; it was a habit he brought upon himself: forcing to push his limits or boundaries, but it proved affected for him. He want to be the best, to know he could protect his pack as he was an Alpha and it was his duty to make sure he was on high alert.

So far his enemies had been his pack with their constant annoyance and foolish actions they have always caused upon him and his house; sometimes he would just like and rip each and every one of them into shreds like a paper going through an office shredder.

But of course: he can't. Pack was pack and you couldn't hurt them no matter how much you _really_ wanted to. Although that was one reason, the other was slightly odd for him to ever think about. Sure the young teens running around his house drove him into the brink of insanity, Derek always in the end thought of them as family.

Family…it had been such a long time since he ever let that word cross his mind; with all that had happened in his short life, he knew that family was one thing he would never get back, but these people proved him wrong. They, in fact, grew fond of each other and Derek couldn't help but feel the same way; although he would never show it out in the blue, there were other ways to show his appreciation for them.

And even those were rarely shown.

Suddenly, Derek froze his exercise as he sensed someone outside; peeking over his bare shoulder, Derek fell to the floor on both feet and calmly walked towards the door. Grabbing the gray shirt from the small table near the hallway, he quickly puts it on as he opens the door.

Not surprisingly, it was the one and only Lydia Martin, but what did surprised him was the way she was dressed. Instead of her usual glamorous fashion sense that seemed to belong in one of those high magazines, she was dressed very casually.

In a simple green shirt and black yoga pants. This caused Derek to raise his eyebrows slightly.

Lydia's lips pouted as her eyes carefully examined the Alpha werewolf. "Well," she sighed, her hand sitting on her hip. "You will have to do."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to meditate with me," she stated, although it sounded more like an order. "It really should have been your uncle though, since he owes me for all the mental abuse he put me through before. Peter and I made an agreement, but he's not here and today is the only day I can do this."

Derek simply gave her a blank stare, his green eyes boring into her soul. "No, I will not take part in your meditation," he grumbled and made his way on closing the door, but Lydia's hand shot out as she held it open. Derek glared at the strawberry haired girl standing outside his porch, their faces mirroring each others. "Let go."

"I will _not_," she growled back, her mouth scowling deeply. Lydia held her stance as her head stood high and mighty like the Queen Bee she was at school. "You will do meditation with me."

"And as I told you: I won't!" He spat out, his voice building on the irritation bubbling inside his body; he will not let her boss him around. He was her _Alpha_, in a distant connection thanks to Jackson. "Now go away. Bother someone else."

"Derek Hale," she calmly began, her voice seeming light and gentle which scared the older man for a moment. "When was the last time we ever had any bonding time with each other, _alone_?"

The green eyed werewolf went quiet as he thought about his answer, but Lydia continued on. "By the silence, I would assume never. You see, Derek, I want to get to know you better. Only _you_ and without the rest of the idiots, minus Allison, disrupting."

The werewolf gave her a hard look, his gray shirt clung to his chest as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I have no time to 'bond', Lydia and you know me just fine."

Lydia's eyes turned into deadly slits, her fingernails gripping on the door with all her strength. "You either meditate with me or I will drag you to the nearest salon to get a medi-pedi with me." Lydia added her sweet, but dangerous, cold smile at the end. "Your choice."

Derek glared at Lydia, but realized she was serious as he sensed her heartbeat going normal and without any jumps. The alpha really couldn't push her away as her stubbornness will continue to pester him like a fly; he might as well then agree just to get it over with.

"Fine," he gritted harshly out his throat. "Meditation it is."

"Was that so hard?"

"Don't make me change me mind!"

* * *

The windows were all slightly open as the small cracks let some air pass through with ease. As the sun continued to burst inside the home that was located in the middle of the woods, Lydia and Derek quietly sat in the middle of the living room. Lydia ordered the short-tempered werewolf to move the furniture away as it blocked their meditation spot; after a quick argument between the two, Derek angrily pushed away the couch and coffee table to the other side, making just enough room for the two of them. The young girl took her time setting up the bright blue mats on the floor, her hand gently smoothing it out to make it flat; Derek simply stood behind her, his arms crossed with a frown.

He was not happy at the moment.

"Will you hurry up?" He barked at Lydia and the girl whipped her head at his direction with a glare, but Derek didn't care. "The sooner we get this meditation over with, the sooner you leave from here and leave me alone."

"The more you complain, the more difficult you're going to make this on yourself, Derek," she coldly stated as Lydia focused her attention back to the mats on the floor; Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering a few words under his breath. Finally, Lydia was finished and pointed at the Alpha to sit down; listening to her without any questions, the large man plopped down without care; his feet lazily stretched out like a never ending road and Lydia soon sat down; she slapped his left leg and Derek shot her a look.

"What?"

Lydia pointed at his legs. "Sit correctly," she demanded, but Derek didn't at first. "Sit _correctly_," she seethed out her mouth like a poisonous snake ready to attack.

Derek's jaw tighten, but finally sat in an Indian style position so he wouldn't anger the girl any longer.

"Happy?"

"Very," she sat up straight, her shoulders and back aligned together. "Now: sit up, close your eyes," Lydia did, but Derek kept his open. Apparently Lydia knew his weren't closed so she repeated it again. Derek obliged, rolling his eyes before closing them. "Good. Now take a deep breath," both did, "and slowly…release…"

The air coming out of Derek's nostrils was relaxation and he felt his muscles lose their tension; for the remainder of the time, the two quietly sat still, taking silent breaths as they let their minds wander off. Derek, not wanting to admit, found this meditation soothing for him; it felt quite nice to just sit and not worry. To let go of the world and escape into nothingness. In fact, the meditation allowed him to focus more on his senses and he could perfectly hear Lydia's heartbeat pumping loudly as the blood rushed throughout her body; outside his home, he could hear the river creaking away, he could hear a deer munching on some grass and farther in the distance: he could hear a child's laughter coming from a park.

He never been in tune with his senses unless needed for a serious situation, so the fact nothing was going on was something different for Derek.

He felt free.

Alive.

Yes: alive. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time; he wonder how long. Seven, eight, ten years? Derek wasn't sure what the number was, but he did know it was a faded memory. Taking another deep breath, he began to think of himself; how much he had grown from a carefree child and teen, back when life was "normal" in his terms. Back before the fire had happened. Back before he met Kate Argent. That part of his life was just a mere memory, locked up inside his mind; the more he thought of it, the more surreal it seemed to him. He wasn't sure if it was just illusions or if it really happened, but a part of him knew it did.

A part of him knew he had a peaceful life before it all came crashing down.

That's when the images of Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica and Boyd came flashing through. Heck, even Jackson, Allison and Lydia were in his mind as he thought about them and how much they affected him in a short period of time. Before, they were all strangers, not wanting to bother being in the same room for more than a minute; not anymore though as the group grew closer with every second. The eight of them became family to Derek and he finally realized they were his net, his support on getting back to normal.

Opening his eyes, he scans the room and notices Lydia finally stretching with a light smile on her face; her hair was tied up in a messy bun and the two stood up without breaking the silence they had just created. Moving the furniture back into their original place, Derek rubbed his neck as he lead the young girl to the door.

"Well, that was fun," Lydia commented as she looked through her bag. "It allowed me to learn more of you."

"How fortunate for you," he stated in boredom, but Lydia simply smirked as she knew he was hiding his appreciation of this session. Patting his gently on the shoulder, Lydia soon walked out, walking away from his home.

_Their_ home.

For the first time, Derek lets a small smile creep on his face.

"Our home," he whispered to no one, but himself before entering back inside.

* * *

**That's chapter three! Not humorous, but then again: these one-shots will vary on mood. What do you think of it? I would really love to know, so yeah. Anything is appreciated ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Hello! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this and for some reason chapter ideas just keep coming to me. Even though I have homework and other stuff to do, I always put them aside XD. Then again, it is the weekend, and I don't have much to do, so yeah. This is what happens :P Here's chapter four. Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Hot Chocolate:**

A beverage made from cocoa powder, milk and sugar; usually drunk hot.

* * *

It was a snowy afternoon in Beacon Hills; the snow was pouring down soft on the small town, the white flakes quietly landing. The snow created layers on streets, cars, sidewalks, making it a beautiful scenery. The white innocence covered what Beacon Hills was infamously known about to a certain group of people. Many thought that the small town was quiet, safe and friendly. A great place to start and raise a family without any to worry about.

Ironically: this town has faced countless mythical situations that involved life or death.

Scott quickly hopped on the steps to his home, his mitten hands digging through his coat's pockets in order to find his keys; once in his hands. he opens the door and immediately steps inside, shutting it so the freezing air won't penetrate his warm home. Scott takes off his gloves and hat, throwing them on the ground near the door; he unzips his jacket, the snow layered on his shoulders fell to the floor and melted afterwards. The young werewolf senses someone else in the house and realizes it was his own mom; taking off his shoes, he walks towards the kitchen with his socks on.

"Mom?" Scott's eyebrows rose in surprise as he stared at the woman; she was out of her nurse uniform and in some casual clothing. Melissa's head went up as soon as she heard her son's voice. "Why are you home so early?"

"What? Can't your own mother be home instead of working?"

Scott was taken back by her sudden words and he lets out an awkward laugh. "No," he stammered nervously. "I'm just curious since you're always at the hospital and come home late." Scott then sat down in front of her. "I'm just used to being alone most of the time."

Melissa's face was soften but deep inside herself, she felt guilt. "I understand, Scott. I know I haven't been home that often, supporting you in the past, but," she took in a deep breath, a smile building on her tan face, "I'm trying to change that."

Scott mirrored the smile his mom had, glad to hear those words coming from her mouth. Looking outside his kitchen window, he noticed the snow falling harder than before. "Can you make hot chocolate, mom?"

Melissa nodded and walked towards the stove, turning on the fire; she places a metal pot on the stove and heads towards the fridge wear the chocolate and milk were held. Scott merely watched his mother in silence and was grateful for her being in his life, before and after becoming into a werewolf. Sure it was difficult for the woman to accept: her denial that her son was something that was told in stories and folk tales caused a rough and rocky path in their relationship. But, she soon learned to accept his true nature and supported him as well as his friends, or pack.

"How was school, honey? Anything new?" Her voice poked the comfortable silence in the air and Scott hummed as he clearly wasn't in the moment. His eyes blinking, Scott faced his mom with a soft grin.

"School was fine," he answered, rubbing his forehead as he leaned forward. "Stiles was being who he is as usual, classes were okay-"

"Speaking of classes," his mother interrupted him, now facing Scott with curious eyes. "How are you doing in them? Are your grades fine or are they falling?"

"They're fine, mom," he rolled his dark brown eyes at her. "I promised I will do good this year and so far, I am." Melissa's eyebrows rose in mock suspicion and Scott huffed. "I swear! You can call the teachers if you want!"

Melissa simply chuckled under her breath, her dark curls bouncing above her shoulders. "All right, just making sure since I don't want a repeat from last year, Scott," her eyes bore into his, making the werewolf turn away with a slight embarrassing blush. "I'm just concerned, that's all. With junior year being very important for colleges and it makes it harder for you since you're a werewolf-"

"Mom," Scott tried to calm her down. "It's going to be fine." Melissa's eyes soon were tainted with worrisome and fright, but Scott gave her a reassuring smile. "I know how to control myself with Derek and Peter helping me out as well as the others."

His mother nodded and Scott leaned back on his chair. "As I was saying: classes were okay, but Coach Finstock is being especially hard on the new meat this year. I'm guessing since we won the championship and all," his mind wandered to that memory and shuddered a bit as it was when Jackson attacked himself due to Gerard, but recovered. "He wants us to do it again."

"I believe he has a good advantage though," she smirked and Scott laughed, knowing what she meant.

"Yeah, but we need to be careful though," he reasoned, gabbing an apple form the bowl and mindlessly throwing it in the air. "Can't lose our control on the field or else it would be bad." The pot began to boil and Melissa's attention turned to it as she turned down the heat, letting the water simmer. Opening the chocolate, she gently placed it inside and waited for it to become soft so it could easily break.

"That coach is crazy," she mumbled to herself, but knew her son could hear the comment. "I'm surprised the school hired him."

"Well, he _is_ a good coach," Scott tried to defend him. "He's just…different, I guess." He then concentrated on all the speeches the lunatic man gave to his team and he mentally cringed at the memories. "Yeah, never mind."

"Or maybe it's because of the _players_ that are on the team," she chirped as she began to stir the pot. "I remember when basketball was the top sport at high school," she sighed happily. "The boys on the team were always popular; kings of the school." Melissa let go of the spoon, her hand resting on the counter. "My goodness, I feel old."

"You're not mom; you look so young for a woman your age," he gave her a compliment with a cheesy grin and Melissa rolled her eyes at him, but thanked him. Grabbing two cups from the cabinet, she placed them both on the table where Scott was sitting; snatching the red cloth laying nearby, she held the pot and carefully pour the hot chocolate in each cup. The smoke danced in the air, the movements so graceful and beautiful to watch before it vanished.

Scott gratefully took his cup, taking a long sniff of the delicious chocolate that tickled his senses; he took a small sip, the tasty liquid burning his mouth and throat, but it left a warm trail that he enjoyed. Melissa placed the milk carton in between them and Scott quickly added the white, creamy dairy in his drink. The mother stirred her beverage, the metal clinging against the cup softly before taking a sip herself; the hot chocolate was what they both needed.

It was perfect for the setting.

"You make the best hot chocolate, mom," he happily bounced in his seat as his eyes shined like a small child; Melissa giggled, taking another sip form her drink.

"You're welcome, and I learned from the best," she held a amused smile. "From my own mother actually."

"Well, grandma is awesome."

* * *

Scott laid on the couch, his whole body relaxed and comfortable as he watched something on TV; the screen was blinking with color, but Scott half paid attention to it. The snow continued to come down, the flakes dancing around with the wind and the clouds buried the moon so no light was entering. It was dark, but not evil; in fact, the darkness held its own beauty, showing it off to the small town.

The beta werewolf glanced at the clock which read 6:45. He pulled the blue cover up, snuggling like a caterpillar in a cocoon; he could hear his mom upstair, brushing her hair as she just came out of the hot shower. Scott was amazed that this moment was happening after what he went through in the past. Oh how he worried for not only his own life, but for his mom as well; it was a constant battle, the same question rushing around in his mind.

_Will she be safe?_

That question haunted him every single hour, feeling vulnerable and scared like the child he was years ago; he didn't want to feel that again, not since the day his parents brought up the divorce one dinner evening. That was the most difficult thing Scott had to face in his life and he didn't know what to do.

What to think.

What to say.

It was all a blur to him.

A knock disrupted his deep thoughts; Scott glanced at the door and then himself. He groaned, not wanting to leave his comfortable position on the soft couch; he wondered if he didn't move, the person on the other side would just leave, but he knew who it was.

"Scott! Open this damn door, we know you're there sleeping on the couch," Erica's voice rang from the other side. Scott lets out a defeated sigh as he threw the covers off his body; slumping towards the door, he opens it to see Isaac, Boyd and Erica standing outside. The snow was falling on them, covering some of their hair and coats. "Finally. I thought you were going to ignore us."

"That was the idea," he offered her a smirk and Erica sarcastically smiled back him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just wandering around since back at the house was getting boring," Isaac started, his blue eyes glancing around lazily. "And then we smelled hot chocolate coming from your home, so we decided to come."

Scott shook his head as he lets out a light chuckle. "Come in."

"Scott?" Melissa calmly walked down the stars, her dark and fluffy robe covering her pajamas. "Who's at the door?"

"Hey, Mrs. McCall," Erica sweetly greeted the older woman who had became a second mother to her. Melissa kindly sent a smile their way, growing fond of Scott's friends. "Hope you don't mind us stopping by."

Melissa waved her hand as she shook her head. "I don't mind. You're all welcome here anytime."

Boyd smiled down at the small mother, his bright teeth shinning at her direction. "Thanks, but we smelled some hot chocolate and was hoping if you could make some for us?"

"Well, of course I will," she cheered happily before skipping off to the kitchen. The four teens soon followed as their love and warmth radiated off from each other.

It was just a snowy night for Beacon Hills.

* * *

**That's chapter four ^_^! I believe Scott and Melissa deserve some mother-son relationship bond. Don't see those too often here on this fandom, which is a shame. What do you all think of it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :D Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Irritation

**New chapter! Now, I feel like there's an on switch on me because I crust can't stop writing these one-shots; they just come to me and I always have to jot them down before they disappear…and half of the time I don't even use them, so yeah. My mind just loves to mess with me -_-. Here's chapter five, enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Irritation:**

The state of feeling annoyed, impatient, or angry.

* * *

The school bell rang, indicating the period has just begun; the hallways of Beacon Hills High were filled with the remaining students scurrying to their next class as they tried not to be late. Erica and Stiles happened to have the same US History class.

It just so happened that Erica sat behind Stiles in that same room as well.

The two friends calmly entered inside, ignoring the chattering buzzing around in an endless motion; Erica winked at some of the boys throwing flirtatious smiles at the blonde beauty, their eyes roaming on her delicious body. Stiles simply rolled his eyes, clearly used to the routine happening everyday, but it did stroke his ego a bit when the boys would become jealous at him for being near Erica.

It was a confusing question they all had in mind: How could someone like _him_, Stiles, be able to be around someone like _her_, with ease? Other had trouble just having a few minutes alone with her, trying to ask her out, but she would always turn them down as she was clearly not interested.

Yup, Stiles definitely loved it.

"This class is so boring," Erica snorted from behind him, her head resting on her palm. The blonde curls were wild today, but it fixed Erica's face perfectly. She pinched Stiles' shoulder with her bright red nails and the boy snapped his head around.

"Damnit, Erica," he growled in anger. "No need for psychical abuse! What do you want me to do?"

"Entertain me," she whined like a small child, her mouth forming a small pout as her hazel eyes became like puppy dogs. "Please?"

Stiles gave her a blank stare, his eyes dull without any amusement. "Seriously? 'Entertain you'? I'm not a circus act," he grumbled before turning around to face the board. The teacher, an old man with large round glasses and light gray hair that barely covered his head, soon entered the class. He placed his suitcase on the desk and took his precious time reaching the green board. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as it was the only noise being made so far. There were some coughs here and there.

"All right, students," the teacher croaked like a frog. The white chalk on placed between his fingers was currently scribbling down words. "Can anyone tell me what you know about the Louisiana Purchase?"

Stiles quickly droned out of the teaching, the voices becoming low; it was still morning and the boy knew how awful it was to have this class. History and mornings don't mix well with him, and he had always learned it in many painful ways. Currently, his head was wobbling down as his eyes tried their hardest to stay open. His vision blurred and Stiles knew he was losing the battle between him and sleep trying to take over him.

Sleep won.

His head lightly banged on the table, the sound muffled by his enormous textbook and notebook that laid open on the desk. Erica watched in amusement and thought of a brilliant idea; her lips formed a mischief smirk as she slid her left foot behind Stiles' chair. Pausing for a moment, Erica pushed hard, causing Stiles' table to screech forward and a loud gasp came from his mouth.

Stiles' arms flared like a wild seagull, his eyes widen with surprise and horror; everyone in the room turned to his direction, laughter erupting from all directions. The old teacher, however, held a deep frown, his glasses being pushed up with his finger.

"Mr. Stilinski!" His voice roared with anger. Stiles head snapped up to the old man's voice, wincing a bit from it. "Care to explain what seems more important than this history lesson?"

Stiles' mouth tried to form a sentence, but the words weren't cooperating.

"Nothing to say, not surprising," the teacher scoffed, his wrinkly finger waving in the air. "I expect a one thousand worded essay about the impact of the Louisiana Purchase on my desk due tomorrow!" The class snickered, as well as pity groans for the punishment Stiles received and the boy gave all of them sarcastic smiles.

"Would he be able to read it?" Stiles whispered to himself, but Erica heard it as well and hummed an answer. The boy made sure the teacher's back was towards the class before turning around, glaring at the beta werewolf. "And _you_," he fiercely pointed his finger at her. "I fucking hate you right now."

Her eyes held mock innocence, her mouth pouting. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!" He growled closer to her and Erica's teeth shinned sweetly at him. "I can't believe you did that."

"You were sleeping and I simply woke you up so you wouldn't get in trouble," she shrugged, her light jacket bouncing a bit. Stiles' eyes narrowed harder at her, his mouth forming a straight line.

"Well that didn't work well, now did it?"

"Stiles Stilinski!" The teacher's voice was like a lion and Stiles whipped his body around, gulping at the heated stare the old man was giving him. "Stop you're blabbering! And you just made that essay _two_ thousand words."

Stiles groaned mentally, banging his head on the textbook once again as Erica smirked.

* * *

Now, Stiles has US History in the morning with Erica; he also has Spanish, in the afternoon, with the same mischief girl and Stiles grumbled a few words under his mouth. He already had a two thousand worded essay due tomorrow morning and the man may be old, but he never forgets what he assigns. Stiles mentally snorted, claiming it to be ironic since it should be the opposite: you lose your memory when you grow old.

"Something is wrong with Mr. Morris," Stiles hummed to himself. "Maybe he might be an alien."

Yes: that was the only plausible explanation circulating inside the human boy's mind as of right now.

"_Hello_, my favorite buddy," a recognizable voice spoke with a flirty grin. Stiles turned around with a deadpan face as his eyes landed on the devil, a very attractive devil, herself. The tight shirt exposed the curves that hugged her in the right places, giving an image every hormonal teen boy would ever dream about. "Oh what's with the face?"

Stiles glared at her, his mouth forming a deep frown. "You know what _this_," he fiercely pointed to the angry face that could have made Derek proud, "is for. I'm still mad at you for this morning and you're so going to help me with the essay the old man assigned to me since this is partly your fault."

Erica smirked as she happily skipped inside the class. Stiles inwardly groaned as he shuffled inside the class and sat in his assigned seat. The good thing about it was his desk being near the window so when he didn't understand Mrs. Sanchez's quick talking, he could drift off into his daydreams with the scene outside. The down side was him being seated aside Erica and he could have sworn that Erica planned this seating arrangement one day after school.

"_Buenas trades, clase!_" Mrs. Sanchez happily greeted to her students. The woman, no older than thirty, rushed to the front board and snatched the chalk in her hands as she began writing the lesson. "_Saquen sus cuadernos!_ Take out your notebooks and write down the aim."

For once, Stiles wanted to pay attention in Spanish for once. Not because he wanted to impress his teacher, who all the boys in school loved, but because he wanted to ignore his "friend" for the rest of the period. Mrs. Sanchez placed the chalk down as she dusted her hands together before smiling at her class. The teacher soon went on talking, switching from Spanish to English and visa-versa, often encouraging the students to follow along. Time went by, and Stiles became bored as his eyes went droopy; he played with the pencil between his fingers and his foot rapidly tapped on the floor.

He yawned quietly until a light object hit the side of his cheek; Stiles jerked, his hands hitting his sides as his vision narrowed to the piece of paper that was crumpled up. The bright white paper sat perfectly on his desk and Stiles hesitantly reached for it; eying to make sure if the teacher was busy, which she was, Stiles carefully opened it and his eyes read the words.

_STILES! I'm bored, so do something :P_

The boy's eyes widen as his head snapped towards his werewolf friend. "Really?" His voice was just above a whisper. He shook the paper lightly and Erica rose her eyebrow. "I'm not your source of entertainment you know!"

Erica shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're awkward and quirky. It's the perfect combination."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or take that as a compliment," Stiles mused to himself, not realizing that he huddled closer to her; Erica didn't mind as it happened often at the Pack's home, or Derek's house. All of them would sometimes visit and stay close together when watching a movie or playing some game. Stiles tilts his head a bit, their eyes briefly connecting. "I'll take it as a compliment though."

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Erica bashed her eyelashes, her mouth curling up into a light smile. Stiles gave the same expression as he clapped his hands together in a joyous motion.

"No you're not!"

Erica's smile fell. "Well that's too bad," she brushed aside a curl that was near her face. "I was going to help you out with that essay, but you _are_ mad at me…"

Stiles' eyes widen dramatically. "Wait! I take it back! I'm not mad at you," he gave her a force smile that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud.

Sort of…

Not really.

"_Seńor_ Stilinski!"

Erica laughed quietly watching him fume as if he were a volcano ready to erupt.

* * *

**That's chapter five! I was trying to make a scene with Erica and Stiles, but I want to know what you guys want to see? Which characters do you want to read in the next chapter? Let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen! Keyword in that sentence: "try". Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	6. Yearbook

**Hello! Here's another chapter for you all that I share ^_^. Enjoy…I hope ._.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

**Yearbook:**

A usually bound publication compiled by the graduating class of a school or college, recording the year's events and typically containing photographs of students and faculty.

* * *

Isaac quickly ran down the hallways, swiftly and smoothly moving through the crowds filled with students. His werewolf senses picked up his friends at the lunchroom, smiling to himself as he grabbed hold of his bag tighter; inside, it was something he wanted to show all of them, something fascinating and incredible to share. His large boots finally reach the double doors that are already open and his blue eyes scan for the table his friends were currently sitting at.

Isaac found it humorous as to how they _all_ managed to get the same lunch period. It was if the universe magically did their schedules.

Seeing Stiles' head, Isaac quickly strolled over as his grin grew wider by every second passing; the scent of food everywhere mixed with the chattering of students that resembled like a beehive pierced through his senses, but the young teen was learning on controlling them more. It was a blessing for him, no longer dealing with the constant pain from the tiniest pencil falling to a car honking a mile away.

"Hey," he breathed out, plopping down on the empty seat beside Erica and Scott. His blue eyes were wild with joy as he couldn't contain his eagerness any longer. "Guess what I found out yesterday at Derek's house."

"A dog bone?" Stiles smirked and every werewolf in the table heavily glared at him; the buzz-cut teen held up his hands in surrender. "I kid! Sheez, tough crowd here, but what is it, Isaac?"

The curly haired boy shook his head as his hand reached inside his bag to pull out a yearbook. "This! It's Peter's old yearbook from this school," he exclaimed and the whole table became interested immediately as their bored eyes quickly faded away. Erica's fingers pried over the thick book, dusting away some dirt as she read the title out loud so the rest of them could hear.

"Beacon Hills High: Class of 1990," she hummed. She slowly and carefully opened the cover and her smile grew wider. "Hey! Look at all these comments here," she laughed and everyone's head battled to get a closer look.

Scott pointed to one sentence, his tan finger sliding down each word. "_Peter! You were such an incredible basketball player always scoring the points at each game. Best of luck, man and I hope you don't lose your thing with the ladies! -Max_," he read and chuckled. Lydia's eyes found another, her lips curling with amusement.

"Look at this one: _Peter, I'm so going to miss you and your adorable blue eyes. Can't believe I'm never going to see you again, but I hope we stay in touch ;) -Valerie S.,_" Lydia rolled her eyes. "She actually drew a heart over the letter 'i'. Let's see the pictures!"

"I second that," Stiles giggled like a maniac, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist getting ready for an experiment. Jackson turned the page, and each of them observed the pictures of various events going on. From trips, to random faces all filled with smiles, and games events that were captured; time went on through the cafeteria and everyone at the table laughed as they noticed embarrassing things in the book. Lydia and Erica kept criticizing on how people dressed back in the days.

"What is she trying to be? Some flamingo?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side, his fingers rubbing his chin dramatically. "Well…if she stood at the right angle then yeah: she could be."

Erica slapped his chest, but couldn't help but laugh. "Look at this guy! Oh god, his _hair_," she boasted into loud giggles. "It's so _weird_!"

"Can anyone find Peter?" Jackson asked from the crowd and Allison flipped through the pages and reached to where all the graduates' pictures were; skimming through the last names, they finally reached to the H section and carefully eyed each person until the found Peter.

"Found him," Boyd exclaimed as his white teeth shined with joy. It was indeed Peter Hale, his dark brown hair perfectly cut although it managed to have a shaggy feel to it. His smile face seem to be carved out of stone as his smile held the right position that could make any girl's legs become weak as jello. His eyes were the perfect crystal, ocean blue color that it seemed inhuman. "He's so…_young_."

"But hot," Erica added and every guy gave her a weird look. The blonde werewolf quickly glances at each of them with her eyes narrowed. "What? He is though, I mean come on? Seriously," she nodded over to her female friends. "Am I wrong?"

"Nope," they responded and Scott snapped his head, his brown eyes growing large.

"Allison!"

The huntress turned to see her boyfriend and gently squeeze his shoulder. "Don't worry! You're still better looking than him in my eyes," she sweetly kissed his cheek and Scott held a goofy grin to his face. The boys snickered behind him and Scott playful shoved, but his arm snaked around Allison's waist and pulled her closer to him as if it made a difference.

"She's just saying that to make you feel happy, buddy," Stiles snorted and Isaac laughed, grabbing the yearbook in his hands. Stiles then rapidly sat up and snatched the book from his friend's hands. "Scott, your mom is around the same age as Peter right?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Stiles placed the book down on the table, turning it so Scott could see. "Well take a look at your mom, Scotty." His werewolf friend's hands took the book, bringing it closer to his face as his nose was already covered by it. His eyes went large, his mouth gaping and Allison giggled at his reaction.

"Your mom is so pretty, Scott," his girlfriend gushed. "She looks so young," she hummed and took the yearbook in her hands. Glancing at Scott for a moment, she dare to ask: "Is your dad in here?"

Stiles' body suddenly became tense as he coughed awkwardly. The rest of the table rose an eyebrow at his direction, questioning his weird antics, but also noticed how serious, but careful Allison became. Scott didn't say anything at first, simply gazing off in front as if he were thinking of something else that occupied his mind. He then broke his day dream and connected his brown eyes at Allison who patiently waited for his answer, her fingers gripping on the cover.

"No," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He was two years old than my mom, so he's not in it."

A pregnant silence.

"You know what," Stiles clapped his belly as he leaned forward. "Cats are better than dogs."

"What?" Jackson gave him an insane look as he paused from taking his drink. Stiles shrugged and the rich teen shook his head, dismissing his odd statement. "Lunch seems to be over, but," he stood and turned to face Isaac. "How did you managed to find Peter's yearbook?"

Isaac leaned back on his chair, putting both arms behind his head. "I just did."

* * *

"Derek!" Peter's voice boom from downstairs and the alpha werewolf took his time down to reach his uncle panicking in the study room; his green eyes widen in surprise as he noticed various book being scattered all over the floor. The alpha could sense his uncle's blood rushing in frenzy and Derek blinked for a moment to gain his composure.

"What is it? And why are you acting like this?" Derek over step the enormous book on the floor, carefully tip-toeing as he advanced closer to Peter.

"It's gone!"

"What's gone?"

Peter grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking his nephew for a few seconds. "My yearbook!"

Derek simply chuckled as he pushed himself away from him and made his way out the door.

"Don't laugh, this is serious!"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter six! Needed to get this out of my system, so here it is ^_^! Your opinions are greatly appreciated so yeah….review :D. Until next time…**

_-__**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Public Address System

**Hello! So, it's pretty late in the morning, but I just can't sleep…plus I have homework to do, but I'm just too lazy XD! Eh: it's vacation, so I don't care. Here's the next chapter :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Public Address System:**

An electronic amplification system used as a communication system in public areas.

* * *

Stiles held the his book bag close to his chest, holding it for dear life since he had something _very_ important inside; the buzz-cut teen frantically eyed the hallways, his mind going wild as if he were a herd of sheep gone insane. Isaac, on the other hand, remained surprisingly calm unlike his human pal. His leather jacket suited his muscles as his tight blue shirt showed off his defined chest to the ladies in the school.

"I seriously can't believe we have to do this," Stiles hissed, growing nervous by the second. Isaac merely rolled his eyes as he pursed his lips tighter in irritation.

"Well we wouldn't have to do _this_," indicating to their bags with his blue eyes, "if you had killed Scott on Saturday!"

Stiles froze his steps as he pointed a furious finger at Isaac's chest. "My hands were _sweaty_! I so would have gotten a headshot if it weren't for your werewolf breath yelling at me to shoot him!"

Isaac carefully observed the hallways, empty of course as classes were still on, before pushing in Stiles to the boys' bathroom. "Yeah, well: come on, lets just get this over with…"

"I'm so going to die after this," Stiles moaned in a depressed toned, but obeyed otherwise.

The cafeteria room was quite alive; the constant chit-chattering of students flying in the air made a comfortable vibe all around. Teens ate their lunch, gossiped the latest news that were important and just held smiles on their faces. The school lunches mixed in the air as well, but sitting at the end of the table were a special group of people.

The whole gang was there, minus Stiles and Isaac, happily talking among themselves; Scott and Allison occasionally playfully flirted, giving loving affections that high school puppy romances often brought. Jackson rolled his blue eyes in annoyance and feigned a look of digest since he was already used to it; Lydia and the blonde beauty, Erica, simply ignored the young couple although they all shared the same mood as their former Kanima friend.

"Where is Stiles?" Erica finally asked as she noticed their hyper friend not sitting at the table; her hazel eyes scanned the lunchroom, her nose sensing his scent, but couldn't locate him.

"And Isaac too," Lydia added as she fixed her strawberry hair in boredom. Boyd sent Jackson and Scott a knowing smirk, and the girls observed the silent conversation going on. "What are you guys thinking?"

Jackson glanced at his phone, his smirk never fading away. "They should be approaching just…about…now."

Erica was about to speak, but her eyes widen as she stared down at the doors. Everyone in the lunchroom stopped what they were doing, all talking hushed down into silence. People who were up froze in their spots, taking in on what was standing near the entrance of the cafe.

Stiles had on a very bright yellow suit, from head to toe, and his eyes were covered by large sunglasses; they were rounded and the lens were completely dark and a bowl-cut wig was on his head. Isaac was dressed with a blue suit, underneath him was a white shirt dress with a black tie on his neck. He had on navy-blue pants and black and white dance shoes as well as a pair of sunglasses.

The two stood motionless, their lips straight and serious; they seemed like robots, waiting for their command. Jackson quickly sent a text, putting away his phone as he faced the girls.

"Showtime!"

Soon: the song Gangnam Style blared through the PA speakers.

Everyone in the lunchroom went crazy as the famous song was heard, and instantly their minds knew what was going to happen. Phones of every kind soon where held high in the air, the students of Beacon Hills getting ready to record what could be a YouTube hit. A few lyrics went by, but excitement layered on top as they were nearing closer to the very famous chorus everyone in the world knew.

_Oppa Gangnam Style_!

The room cheered as they watched Stiles and Isaac do the horse dance; Scott and Boyd whistled, clapping their hands together with satisfaction smiles on their faces. The girls laughed hard, tears running down their faces and their cheeks began to hurt; Allison held on to Scott for support, clutching on her stomach.

_Heyyyyy sexy lady!_

_Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style! _

This continued on for at least a minute or so before the two boys bowed down; the lunchroom cheered as screams and more whistles bursted around. Stiles took off his wig and sunglasses before strolling towards the table where his oh-so-dear friends were dying of laughter; Scott quickly stood up form his seat and gave his best friend a good hug.

"You guys were awesome," he chuckled, wiping away a tear from his cheek. Isaac simply sat down and Erica patted his back, soothing him although her laughter was soft. "Best punishment _ever_!"

Stiles gave a sarcastic smile. "I'm glad I could be your little show monkey." He rubbed his head, avoiding everyone's finger that was currently pointing at their table. He raised his head slightly as Jackson began typing away on his phone, the cocky grin still on his face. "This is going to be on YouTube isn't it?"

Isaac stared at Jackson, but he knew what the answer was.

Jackson held up his phone. "You know it."

Stiles smack away the empty soda can on the floor in a grumpy motion. "I hope karma gets your asses big time!"

* * *

**YES! There it is! Chapter seven and yup: Gangnam Style was used XD. I don't know why, but I just needed to do this, though I was listening to the song anyways :P It just sparked an inspiration so yeah…can you blame me and my stupidity? (maybe...a bit...yes...) Reviews are loved! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	8. New Year

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Hope your day is starting off good I suppose :D. Anyway: here's the next chapter and yes, it's dedicated to this special day and since the timeline with Teen Wolf is different from ours I will make one **_**tiny**_** exception. That means that instead of them celebrating with 2012 (since TW's timeline began around 2011), it will be 2013 with us ^_^! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**New Year:**

The first day of the year; usually celebrated as a holiday in various countries.

* * *

It is currently ten o'clock on December 31, 2012.

While the bigger cities like Los Angeles, New York City, Tokyo, London or Paris were celebrating the new year with a enormous bang: in Beacon Hills that is not the case. Instead, the small town located in California were a tad more quiet, settling on ringing in the new year with families and friends. That is what exactly the secret werewolf pack was doing.

Everyone decided to bring the party at the Hale house that was deep in the dark forest; it was good considered how large the group is and majority of them are werewolves. The house was beautifully decorated with bright lights and a massive banner with the words _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ in various colors. Music was soft with the latest hits and the plasma screen TV was on the channel that was showing what was happening down in Disneyland.

The clock on screen ticked down by the second, each number disappearing slowly as a turtle. Isaac sat on the couch, a green hat on his head with a small blow horn grasping in his hand; Allison gossiped with the her female friends, sipping on her red cup that had soda. Jackson lunged on the other side of the couch, skimming through his phone and Scott stood behind him as he wore a purple, plastic luau lei.

From a distance, Peter was having a nice chat with Melissa in the corner; Scott's eyed the two carefully and overheard their conversation for anything suspicious for his teen ears. The older wolf knew about it, but merely shrugged it off since he did in fact found Scott's mother quite attractive; Derek held a frown on his face as he too was observing the pair. The alpha had nothing against it, he wanted his only living relative to have happiness after the hell the two went through, but it was just too…weird for him.

Chris Argent was on the other side of the living room, leaning against the wall with his beer in hand; he was having a friendly talk with the Sheriff and Stiles found it very humorous that Chris, a man who hunted werewolves for a living, was standing in a room filled with them and did nothing. The hunter, for once, had a soft smile and his blue eyes were light. Yes, it was difficult that his wife wasn't here, his sister dead and his father, the devious man, was gone as well, but he still had his beautiful daughter with him.

Boyd and Stiles sat on the staircase, playing on Angry Birds on his iPad to pass the time until the new year came along. A bowl of chips sat in the middle of the two and a few times their hands dug inside to munch on the snack. Both teens had one hats, one yellow and the other green, while Stiles had his 2012 glasses that glowed in his pocket.

"I wonder if we could go to Disneyland for New Years one day," Isaac murmured with interest as he sipped on his drink. "Could be fun."

Jackson placed his phone down on his lap as his blue-greenish eyes landed on his curly friend. "With the cold weather while standing there knowing you need to pee: no thanks." Scott smacked his shoulder playfully and the co-captain shoved the tan boy's hand away, glaring at him. "Restraining order!"

"Shut up, you know that doesn't apply on me anymore ever since you revoke it," Scott smirked and Isaac laughed, high-fiving his teammate.

"Worth a shot," he muttered while crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the screen in front. "Why can't it be twelve already?"

"_I owned your ass_!" Stiles' voice boomed from afar and some heads snapped to his direction, seeing him do some pathetic dance near Boyd. "And what? And what? And _what_?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, bringing the attention back to him. "Like I said: time should come quicker. The east coast already had there's…"

* * *

An hour and a half went by, but the party still went as the music was a bit louder. Lydia and Erica sat on the couch, biting on the cookies Mrs. McCall baked for the party; Allison sat next to her father, her head nesting on his shoulder as her dark brown hair spread out. Chris Argent didn't mind, enjoying the warmth of his little girl on him and for his amusement: he would often give Scott a warning stare if he came closer.

Scott's attempts made him chuckle inside.

"Thirty more minutes everyone!" Lydia squealed from her seat, the strawberry haired girl bouncing like a small child; she grabbed on to her new years tiara as she felt it move and quickly fixed it. The TV was showing people waving into the camera, coats and mittens of every color flying everywhere. "Oh look! Beyoncé is performing."

Peter strolled closer to Scott, the teen leaning against the wall as he was talking with Boyd for the moment. The two were fairly calm, their hats covering their heads and Boyd eyed the older werewolf coming towards them.

Scott followed his gaze. "Hello, boys," Peter flashed his grin, playing the luau hanging around his neck. "Have anything to confess before the year ends? Any secrets you might want to get off your chest?"

The two looked at each other, shrugging before glancing back at Peter. "Nope," Scott answered truthfully and Peter nodded, sipping on his cup.

"That's good," his blue eyes completely stared down at Scott with a small smirk. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked out your mother again?"

Scott, who was eating a cookie, quickly choked at hearing the words coming out of his mouth. He violently coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him as they all raised a curious eyebrow at Scott. The boy soon calmed down, and Peter remained calm although his eyes shined with humor.

"What?! You…my _mom_…what?!" His face was a mixture of pure confusion and disgust; he wiped his mouth, shaking his head rapidly. "No! You're not asking my mom out!"

Peter's face fell. "Well, why not?"

"Because," Scott spurted out, his brown eyes bulging out of his eye sockets. "She's my _mom_ and it's just _weird_!"

"That's hardly a fairly good argument," he retorted and Scott groaned out of frustration. "Scott, I really do find your mother attractive-"

"_Stop_!" He screamed, putting his hands to cover his ears. "I don't want to here it! Lalalalalalala."

"Now you're just being childish." Scott paused for a moment, putting his hands back on his sides and gave a expressionless face at the former alpha werewolf. Peter cocked an eyebrow, leaning closer towards Scott. "So you don't mind if I asked her out, right?"

Scott slapped his face and Boyd shook his head, but his grin large.

* * *

"Five more minutes! Everyone get over here, _now_," Stiles excitedly exclaimed, a small horn in between his fingers. "Derek and Jackson: get the confetti that explodes!"

"This is exciting!" Erica clapped her hands together with gleam running through her hazel eyes. "In less than four minutes, the new year will come."

The Sheriff laughed, nodding as he took another sip from his drink. Everyone was now huddled against each other, their eyes glued to the screen. They noticed the time on the bottom left corner begin to count down the remaining minutes and for now, a band was singing in front of the loud crowd; balloons, hats of various sizes, horns and whistles were shown in a blur, the camera angles switching back and forth.

Isaac sat in between Erica and Jackson, their shoulders rubbing against each other; Scott and Boyd stood behind with Stiles bouncing with excitement as he was beside his father. His arm lazily draped over his shoulder in an affection way and the older man moved closer, embracing their moment. Melissa was behind her son, her hands gripping on his arm as a enormous smile was plastered on her tan face. Allison extended her arms around Lydia and Chris, pulling them tighter as all mouth held smiles of their own. Derek and Peter stood on Erica's side, both Hales holding a soft grin and Derek, for once, didn't care if anyone saw.

He wasn't alone this time.

"Two more minutes," Derek reminded everyone, handing some of the explosive confetti to people. "Two more minutes left…"

"It won't be like Times Square," Stiles spoke with a shrug. "But we can sure imagine like it, only with werewolves, hunters and humans all together in a room."

Scott chuckled at Stiles direction. "Who would have thought in a million years that would happen," he remarked, gesturing to the living room. Balloons and streams filled inside, giving it a warm environment for everyone to settle in. "Especially with all the stuff that happened this whole year."

"I never regretted taking that bite from you, Derek," Isaac kindly brought up his memory. The beta looked at his alpha with truthful eyes. "Not even once."

"Ditto!" Erica chirped from her seat, snuggling against her pack mate. Boyd also agreed, placing his hands on their shoulders before giving them a squeeze. Derek smirked, appreciating the compliment he had received.

"Remember when Jackson was an ugly, B-rated Godzilla monster?" Stiles teased and Jackson glared at him.

"I wasn't a Godzilla monster!"

"Thirty seconds left!" Allison yelled from her spot, her brown eyes shinning with joy and admiration at the TV screen. The timer soon counted down, going from the twenties until the ten. That's where the countdown started. "Ten!"

"Nine," Stiles and Scott continued.

"Eight," Jackson held onto his hat.

"Seven," Melissa placed her chin on Scott's shoulder and the boy snuggled closer to her warmth.

"Six," Derek's fingers played with the explosive confetti string.

"Five," Chris held his grip tighter on Allison's shoulder.

"Four," Peter glanced quickly at Melissa's direction before returning his gaze on the television.

"Three," Stiles' dad quickly grabbed onto his son's hand for comfort.

"Two," the camera zoomed to the clock.

"_One_! _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!" Everyone screamed as horns were blown into loudly, the confetti of millions of paper bursted into the ceil and rained upon them; hugs of every kind where given to everyone in the room. The music becoming faded as the cheers drowned them completely as a new year had started for the people of Beacon Hills.

Lydia and Jackson quickly went to the kitchen and brought out trays of drinks for everyone. Handing them out one by one, the group stood in a semi-circle. The red haired beauty rose her glass into the air. "To a new year! 2013!"

"2013!" Everyone toasted before drinking down the liquid. Stiles placed his cup on the coffee table and wiped his mouth.

"Now who wants to do something stupid for the first day of the year?"

The Sheriff laughed as he clapped his large hand on his son's shoulder before giving him a serious look, the smile gone completely.

"No."

* * *

**There it is! Happy New Year everyone ^_^ Stay safe, and if you're legal enough to drink: be smart and take a cab instead of driving. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Slender Man

**Hello! Still can't believe it's 2013, but that means we have to wait at least (I think) five more months until Season 3 comes out. The show usually begins around June, and from many sources, that's what the date seems to be on. If earlier: well that would be great ^_^! Here's the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Slender Man:**

A mythical creature often depicted as being tall and thin, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and necktie, and having a black face.

* * *

"Shit, man," Stiles mumbled to himself as he sat in front of his desk. His eyes were currently glued on the computer screen that was barely lit due to the darkness of it; sitting beside him was Scott, and on his left was Isaac. The three were bored and since it was a Friday: they all decided to do something different. "I'm going to die."

Scott took a large gulp from his drink, the sugary liquid running down his throat. "With the speed like that, I wouldn't be surprise."

Stiles grumbled angrily, his fingers pressing on the arrow buttons harder. "It's not my _fault_! This freaking person has the speed of a snail. _No_," he sat up straighter, cracking his neck, "that would be an insult to the that poor creature. It would probably be faster than this dumb player."

"The flashlight doesn't help one bit," Isaac chuckled, munching on some chips as he watched in amusement. The speakers were on high so they could all hear the crunching of the leaves in the obscured forest. "What are we suppose to find again?"

"These eight papers," Stiles sighed, his fingers still on the arrows are he continued forward. "And they're freaking hidden everywhere…somewhere…"

"Wait! I think there's one on that tree," Scott's finger pointed to the computer screen and Stiles complied of his 'werewolf' nail blocking his view. Isaac leaned forward, his hand digging through the bag to get more chips. "What does it say?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, his back hunched over a bit. "_Can't run_," he reads out loud. Stiles snorts loudly as he shakes his head. "No shit! With this speed: I'll be dinner!"

"At least you found one," Isaac tried to cheer up his friend as he leaned back on his chair. "One down and seven to go."

Stiles sighed as he continued to find the remaining papers.

* * *

"Scott," Stiles warned, his hands gripping on the werewolf's blue sweater tightly. "I don't think going in that building is such a great idea!"

Scott ignored Stiles as he pressed the up arrow to walk faster to the door. Stiles decided he became tired on traveling endlessly through the dark forest and Scott offered to take his place. Isaac was laying on Stiles bed, reading a comic book as it was far more interesting than the game; the curly werewolf hummed a light tune and Scott's ear grew annoyed. "Isaac!"

"What?" His eyes mocking with innocence and Stiles chuckled. Isaac placed the comic book down on the bed and sat up, his hands holding him up for balance. "How many pages have you found so far?"

"Three," Stiles piped up. "It's progress, but I'm sure Scott is going to get us _killed_!"

Scott snapped his head at his best friend, giving him a hard glare. "We haven't been here and maybe a paper could be inside."

"The place doesn't even have windows," Stiles criticized, his fingers waving in front of the computer screen. "It screams 'COME HERE AND DIE' and I'm sure slender man is inside. But seriously," he began his rant. "What building doesn't have any windows? I'm pretty sure the architect was drunk or something…"

"Relax," the tan werewolf drawled out his voice, clicking on the mouse as he bite his lips in concentration. "We didn't see him yet."

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, plopping down on his seat beside Scott. "Yeah: _yet_." His eyes quickly wander to the screen, his frown still full and hard. He resembled like a five year old child who didn't receive his ice cream for desert or gotten a new bike he wanted for his birthday. Isaac soon strolled back towards them, pulling the chair with him.

"This place is really creepy," Isaac murmured as his foot tapped on the floor softly. The two silently observed Scott find the fourth page and the werewolf's blue eyes tried to read what it said. "_Don't look or it takes you…_"

"I think it's trying to warn us."

"You think," Scott sarcastically piped up and carefully tried to make his way out; the crunching sounds were the only noises being made. His dark, chocolate eyes search around the building, hoping to find the next page. When he turned around, Stiles squealed.

"Oh, my, _god_," the boy began to hyperventilate in fear. "He's behind you! Move, Scott, _move_!"

Scott began to panic as he clicked on the mouse rapidly as if his life was hanging on a loose thread; his fingers danced on the keyboard, pressing any arrows just so he could move. Scott made his character turn around and Stiles jumped to his feet, holding on to his head.

"Don't turn _around_! You'll make it worse," Isaac hollered as his eyes went wide. "Keep moving forward!"

"Oh my god we're going to die," Stiles dramatically wailed as if Slender Man was standing at the corner of his room right now. "Why must the good die young?"

"I can out run him," Scott growled to himself, pinching the keyboard harder.

"With that speed: you're basically his dinner."

"No I'm not-"

Scott's voice was cut short as the Slender Man appeared right in front of him, the blank white, oval face was what all three saw. The screen became static and the painfully screeching noise was what they all were witnessing. They all jumped up from their seats and soon the screen went blank until it said game over.

Stiles was the first to recover and he immediately slapped Scott's chest in annoyance. "Told you. You lost."

He checked his phone and realized they spent almost an hour on this game. Isaac laughed as he stretched his muscles over his shoulders. Stiles shook his head as he turned on the lights and cringed at the brightness entering his room.

"At least we killed time," Isaac said as he checked outside Stiles' hallway even though there was no need since his dad was working at the station. "But my legs are asleep from all that sitting."

"Well I'm starved," Stiles rubbed his stomach since his red shirt lifted up a bit due to his stretching. "Want to get something to eat or what?"

"I'm in," Scott grabbed his phone that was sitting on the computer desk. "All that walking made me hungry."

Stiles gave him a deadpan stare as he pointed his finger towards the door. "Just go…"

Scott gave rose his arms as he held a smirk to his face. He opens the door only to see a figure of Slender Man standing on the other side. Scott scream loudly, tumbling down to the floor in surprise and the two boys looked up to see Jackson laughing as he clutched his stomach. Boyd appeared and had tears running down his face, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn, McCall," Jackson spoke between breaths, his white teeth shinning. "How we even managed to scare you is beyond me."

Stiles and Isaac finally cracked in a few chuckles, giving credit to their friend's prank. Scott was the only one not amused as he gave Jackson a deadly glare before storming out the room.

"I'm going to get you for this!"

* * *

**That's chapter nine! I never played Slender Man, but I seen people **_**play**_** the game (*cough* PewDiePie and Smosh *cough*) and their reactions are hilarious XD! Anything is appreciated and thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts! Until next time… **

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	10. Omegle

**HELLO! :D Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites I received! Love and appreciate them all. Here's another chapter I have come up with, and oddly: it came to me last night…goes to show you how my mind works :P**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Omegle:**

A free online chat website that allows users to communicate with strangers without registering.

* * *

"No, Stiles," Peter rejected his idea in a flash, his fingers typing away on his MacBook laptop sitting in front of him. The buzz-cut hair boy pouted for a brief second before composing himself with Erica leaning against the doorframe, observing with silence.

"Come on!" Stiles exclaimed dramatically, his arms flaring up into the air. "Just this _one_ time, Peter," he patted the older man's shoulder.

Peter twisted his body around, his blue eyes blankly staring at Stiles. "By the way you make it sound: I don't think I'm up for it."

"Seriously?" Erica piped up from her spot. She puts her hand down and strolls her way closer to the two gazing at them with mischief honey eyes. "Don't you want to try something _exciting_? Besides the whole werewolf stuff we've been dealing with, of course."

Stiles sensed where Erica was going and decided to chip in. With a salesperson's grin, his head nodded rapidly. "Yeah! I mean," his hands clutched on both Peter's shoulders, making him face the computer screen. "You're almost what: forty, fifty-"

"I'm not that old," Peter grumbled from his seat and Stiles made a 'tsk' noise with his tongue.

"Okay, so we're settling with forty-five I hear," he rambled off and Peter growled, but Stiles was already immune to that familiar sound. "The point is: you're almost at that 'boring' stage! You should try to do something different. Exotic. Life changing!"

"And the best way to do that safely is with this," Erica happily chirped, her fingernails typing away on the website called Omegle. Peter's eyebrow rose as he took in the site; he wasn't too impressed with it, but he wasn't too sure as well. His frown deepen when he read the motto happily on top with bold stating: _Talk to strangers!_

"A website that promotes internet danger," Peter sulked into his chair with shame. "How wonderful."

The two teens roll their eyes and grab a chair to sit down with Peter being in the middle; the older werewolf felt their heads come closer to his body, their chins hovering above his shoulders.

"You do have a webcam right?" Erica questions Peter and the man glances at her way with suspicion.

"Yes. Why?"

Erica shrugged, but held an evil grin as she sent Stiles a devilish look. "No reason."

"Erica-"

"Look! We're already got a person," Stiles shouted, pointing to the tiny screen. There were two females who happened to be in their early twenties with lively and relaxed faces. They waved at the three with happy smiles.

_Hello!_

Stiles immediately followed, his fingers pressing the keyboard like lightning that it stunned Peter for a moment. His blue eyes glanced back and forth from the screen to the keyboard and watched as Stiles wrote back.

_Sup :D! What are your names, ladies?_

Erica lets out an exasperated sigh as she realized her idiot friend might use the opportunity to flirt with the girls. The two brunette women talked, although the three of them couldn't understand what they were saying, but finally responded back.

_I'm Christine and this is my friend Rebecca. What about yours?_

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and Erica shakes her head while Peter silently sat still in his seat. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do since Stiles took over the conversation, Erica watched without any nerves, but Peter stood out like a sore thumb. It didn't help that he spent most of his time with people half his age.

Stiles laughs loudly, bringing Peter out of his lonely trance. "They're asking for your number, Peter!"

"What-t?"

Christine's fingers typed away, her hair being pushed aside as she throw a flirty smile at Peter. The older werewolf's face became red as he coughed before taking over the mouse and clicking for another conversation.

Stiles wasn't too keen of that idea.

"Hey! You could have at least waited until we got their numbers or Facebook names," he grumbled at Peter, but the man threw him a glare.

"They were out of your league anyway," Peter snapped back causing Erica to howl with laughter in her seat. Stiles' face fell, his mouth forming a deep frown as the words from Peter stung him like a bee.

"That hurt you know."

"That's life."

The next screen showed a group of males, all in their teens. Each had a different color shirt, but the background of the house was a complete mess of cups and bags of chips scattered everywhere. The TV screen was on with the game of Black Ops 2 being shown. A guy, his red hair shaggy and untamed, quickly sent a message.

_How's it going hottie ;D? What's your name?_

Both males knew who the guy was trying to talk to and both their eyes landed on Erica. The beta didn't seemed fazed by it, but merely flashed a seductive smirk at their way, her finger toying her blonde curls. Gently pushing Stiles aside, she grabbed the keyboard while making sure she teased her figure a bit.

Peter, once again, felt nervous and uncomfortable.

_None of your business, loser._

With a cheeky grin, she gave the group of males the finger before changing to another conversation. Stiles whooped with satisfaction and Erica simply giggled at his way, returning to her seat.

"Damn girl," he sassed, his hand bent down slightly. "You showed them!"

"I still don't see the fun or point of this," Peter complained and both the teens sighed in misery. He gave them both a stare. "What? I don't see how this is entertaining."

"The problem isn't the site," Stiles' index finger waved with exaggeration. "The problem is _you_, Señor."

"Let's just try one more time," Erica kindly suggested a compromise. "If you don't feel any different, then we'll leave you alone and buy you some textbooks to read."

It was Stiles turn to laugh loudly.

"I feel quite grateful," Peter muttered sarcastically. Soon, his blue eyes caught the image of a woman who had large posters of Twilight plastered behind her. Stiles couldn't help but send Peter a maniac smile.

"Should I tell her you're a werewolf?"

"Do it and I'll kill you."

Stiles pouted, but typed something. "Such a party-pooper," he grumbled under his breath, pressing send. "Could've made her day or night depending how outside is…"

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

"Was it really necessary to abuse the 'I' key?" Erica observed as she played with her fingernails.

"I wanted to express my feelings of gratitude to her," Stiles defended and the blonde werewolf snorted at his reasoning. "Oh shut up."

_Hello. Where do you all live?_

"I don't think it's a good idea to give away our place," Peter frowned with disapproval and Stiles pounded on the keyboard. "Stiles, don't do something stupid!"

"I won't," he waved off the older man.

_We live in California…in the middle of the forest…with wolves :D_

"Stiles!" Peter yelled and the teen rose his hands up in surrender.

"What? I didn't say anything specific."

_Wolves? I ADORE wolves! They're my favorite animal!_

"I see she's a Jacob fan," Erica murmured at the new information. "Ask her if she's Team Jacob."

_Are you Team Jacob?_

The woman didn't hesitate to respond eagerly.

_Yes! He is such a dear to watch in the movies and I enjoy reading the books!_

"I think I have an idea," Stiles evilly chuckled, rubbing his hands together while pressing on the keyboard like a mad scientist. Peter and Erica merely watched at what he was writing and when he pressed the send button, both faces formed an O shape.

_My friend Peter loves Twilight and he's SINGLE! _

Peter's eyes twitched as Erica couldn't control her laughter; she clutched her stomach as Stiles ran out of his seat and the room with Peter close behind. The woman on the screen cocked her head to the side, obviously confused and a bit hurt.

Erica took over control.

_Don't worry. He's just nervous and not used to this. And you're very pretty!_

Erica waved at the woman before disconnecting, taking a sigh as she leaned on her chair as she was tired. The laughter drained her energy, but it was worth it as she could perfectly hear the running footsteps happening outside the forest.

And then Stiles' painful shrieked into the peaceful air.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^! Until next time…**

_-__**WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	11. Twister: (With Special Message)

**Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but then again: I do update when I get inspired or a little motivation pops in my head. So, here's the next chapter :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Twister:**

A game of physical skill; it is played on a large plastic mat that is spread on the floor or ground.

* * *

"Okay, there's nothing good on TV and it's a Friday night," Stiles moaned as he dropped the remote control on his seat. Currently with him in his home was Scott, Isaac and Boyd to which all were lazily spread out like sloths. "We should do something."

"Like what?" Boyd piped up, his deep voice breaking the deep silence that once surrounded them all.

"No Omegle," Scott warned quickly as soon as Stiles' face brighten up with an idea. The buzz cut teen boy smile rapidly turned into a frown.

"But why?" He whined like a stubborn child and Scott glared at him. "It's fun!"

"I don't trust you with that website," Scott explained, shifting his body so that he faced the television and grabbed hold a pillow. Isaac, who sat beside Scott, rose an eyebrow as his lips formed a light smirk.

"Liar," Isaac chuckled and Scott's head snapped at the curly haired lacrosse player. "You saw something didn't you?"

McCall's face became beet red as he thought back to the disturbing image drilled inside his head.

"Shut up!" He throw the pillow at Isaac's direction, hitting his chest as Scott crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I bet he saw a huge-"

"_Stiles_!" Scott hotly interrupted his best friend's sentence, his face becoming like a volcano and his palms sweaty. His brown eyes not looking at anyone directly and Boyd simply laughed at his friend's state.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I was going to say cat, but I guess _someone_ has a very dirty mind," he grinned before his finger rose to the air. "Wait! I think I have an idea."

"You and ideas generally don't mix well," Boyd muttered under his breath, but both guys in the room snickered at his statement. Stiles soon came back into the living room with a box in his hands as his smile grew with each step. Boyd's eyes widen at what Stiles brought with him. "You can't be serious…"

"We're playing Twister!"

* * *

"Isaac, move your big butt away from me," Scott groaned in frustration as he tried to balance his body; his right foot was currently on a blue circle, left hand on a red and right hand on a green.

Isaac dipped his head so his view partially saw Scott. "If I could reach your face, I would smack it," he growled and rose his head up to see Stiles. "Would you spin already?"

"A tad pushy aren't we?" The human boy sassed at Isaac and the werewolf's eyes quickly changed from blue to golden in a second. "All right, all right. Sheez, no need for you special eye effects. Boyd, left foot yellow."

The dark skinned werewolf sighed a relief as he could move. His eyes scanned for a yellow circle in sight, but the one closest to him seemed the most painful.

"I can't believe this," he scoffed to himself. Shifting his body position, his leg slipped underneath Scott and the left foot successfully landed on the color. Scott lifted his head up, his face showing stress and a bit of tiredness.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Until one of you is remaining," Stiles answered him. Spinning the arrow, Stiles watched where it landed and announced: "Isaac, right hand green."

Grunting for a moment, Isaac moved his arm as soon as he saw the green circle and planted his hand there. It also benefited Scott since his butt was no longer close to him. Stiles spun again and called out: "Scott, left hand blue."

Scott's neck stretched out like a giraffe, searching for the blue circle and spotted one. Carefully moving, he tried to reach for his destination, but it caused his leg to get a cramp and make him fall flat on the ground. Since Boyd's leg was underneath him, the weight of Scott made Boyd to lose balance as well, bringing the boy down with him.

Stiles laughed, holding his stomach. "Isaac wins!"

"Thank you," Isaac breathed out as he could now fall down. His back landed on top of the mat as his eyes gazed the ceiling. Before Isaac could brag about his winning glory, the jingles of keys rang through their ears. The sheriff stepped inside his home, closing the door as he threw the keys in the bowl near him. He quickly turned his head at their direction, halting his steps as he curiously observed them all.

"What are you boys doing?"

"Playing Twister," Stiles chirped from his seat as he showed his dad the board that was in his hands. "Well…used to since Isaac won moments ago."

The sheriff was too tired to ask more questions so he simply nodded his head. "All right, weird, but all right." The older man scanned the living room as he eyed his furniture. "You didn't break anything did you?"

"Dad, you know we broke something if you see duct tape on it," Stiles snorted at his old man. "Common sense."

The sheriff sighed as he didn't want to deal with his son's nonsense. Heading upstairs, the three teens on the floor stood up, stretching their muscles.

"At least it wasn't as bad as Derek's training," Isaac mused to himself, pulling his arm over his head. "He actually broke my arm."

"You're a werewolf," Stiles huffed at Isaac's statement. "You could fall from a tree and still walk out like a boss."

"And you can't," Isaac grinned at him strolling into the kitchen while Stiles gave him a face.

"You're lucky it's not hunting season!" He comically shook his fist in the air. Turning around, Stiles held up the Twister board at Scott and Boyd. "So…who wants to play again?"

Both werewolves left the room.

"A verbal no would have been fine you know," Stiles screamed after them. "So heartless."

* * *

**Well here's the chapter! Teen Wolf is soon coming back on June 3 and according to their twitter account: 99 days left ^_^. I'm so excited for this season to come and since TW released something, so will I. If you have read my story _Pushing Through_ it is obvious that I will be making a sequel. The title to the that story will be called _Battle with Reality_ so yeah. There you go: _Battle with Reality_ is its official story title. So many of you guys were asking for it, so there it is :D. The story might be uploaded the next day (after the season premiere), but who knows. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	12. Exchange

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter for this story :D! I would love to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites ^_^ They all mean so much to me! Enjoy this next chapter I have written for you all. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Exchange:**

An act of giving one thing and receiving another in return.

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"_Please_!"

"_No_!" The boy closed his locker in frustration before looking at Stiles with annoyed gray eyes. "I told you once, Stiles, and I'm not giving away my comic book. It's a rare edition that I bought for my birthday from another town."

Stiles raised both hands in the air, the sweat dripping down his face as his mouth opened. "Exactly! You have it and I _need_ to read it. Please, Ron! Just for one day. One day is all I ask for."

Ronald, or Ron, glared at Stiles behind his slightly large circle glasses; his hand grip the strap of his leather messenger bag while the other fixed the collar of his white, long sleeved shirt that was underneath his blue sweater vest. His greasy black hair was somewhat smoothed out, the ends touch just passed his neck and quietly curled at the tips of it. Holding high cheekbones, a small sized nose, and a slightly tight jawline: Ron didn't let his glare sizzle at Stiles.

"Why should I give it to you for even a _day_?"

Stiles sighed. "Because I know that _you_," he pointed both fingers like a host at Ron, "know that I'm a huge fan of Spiderman and I would do _anything_ to get my hands on the edition you have."

Ron raised his eyebrows in interest. "Anything you say?"

"I would drop down on my knees and beg if I have to," Stiles stated with no hesitation, his hazel eyes becoming puppy-like. "As a matter of fact: I will."

Stiles proceed to do so, but Ron quickly stopped it from going further, waving his hands.

"No need," he muttered. His gray eyes glanced around the hallways as if he were trying to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. Gesturing Stiles to come closer, the lacrosse player did so, his face feeling the hot breath coming from Ron's mouth.

"Fine, I'll give you the comic book," he started and Stiles jumped for joy, but Ron slapped his shoulder. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," he coughed, controlling himself, but Stiles was like a ticking time bomb waiting for it to explode. "Go on."

Ron rolled his eyes, but rubbed a hand behind his neck. "I'll give you the comic book _if_ I get something in return."

"Name it."

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Erica screeched through the house that made even the birds around the forest flea for their lives. The blonde werewolf cornered Stiles, her freshly polished red nails becoming sharp and dangerously for the poor teen. Stiles held up his hands, blocking his face as he crouched down in fear, his back hitting against the wall.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well that escalated quickly," Isaac murmured under his breath, earning some chuckles for his pack mates, but it went ignored by both Erica and Stiles.

"I can't believe you would do that, Stiles!" Erica's face was full blown terrifying, the veins looked as if they were about to explode and her neck red as a tomato from the anger built inside. "How dare you use me for some date with some guy for a stupid _comic book_!?"

"It was the only way," Stiles finally admitted, yelling directly at her face. His chest heaved heavily and Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Listen, Erica. I didn't want to do this, but you have to understand-"

"Understand _what_, Stiles? That I'm worth for some comic book? Is that it?"

Stiles looked over Erica's shoulder and sent a pleading look to his friends who were standing in safety, their smirks large as if they were watching some show on TV. Even Derek cracked an evil grin, his body leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Resisting himself from slapping all their smiles off their faces, Stiles glanced back at Erica who exposed her canine teeth at him.

"I should just rip you apart into shreds for what you had just done. I'm not some girl that goes around and dates other guys as an exchange!"

"And you're not!" Stiles chirped, taking a huge breath as he pushed himself away from the wall and stood on his feet. "Erica, just please do this for me? I really, _really_ want to read that comic book. It's a rare edition with only five copies left in the entire country!"

If looks could kill him, Stiles wouldn't have been alive for much longer.

"Besides! I was there to save your _life_ when lizard man over there," he pointed to Jackson who sat on the couch, "paralyzed you with his toxin. I was there for _you_," he pointed his finger at her now, her eyes narrowing at his for a second before looking back up, "when you were scared. When Derek was crushing your bones as if you were a sponge and he was draining all the water out of you. I was there, holding you and even _crying_ that you wouldn't die."

Erica stood silent, letting Stiles' words sink in as she thought back to that horrifying memory drilled inside of her. Stiles sighed loudly, clasping his hand on her shoulder gently, shaking her a bit. "I was there and the least you could do for me is go out with this guy. He's not that bad and he actually likes you. Told me he has a crush on you."

The blonde beta didn't say a word, biting the inside of her cheeks as she thought. Looking behind her, all eyes on them, she turned back to Stiles and closed her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go on this date," she gave in and was taken by surprise when Stiles hugged her tightly, pulling back slightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Erica!"

* * *

Erica walked down a quiet neighborhood, her eyes scanned the area and noticed all the houses were beautiful with care. Some had their lights on and other did not. With her senses heighten, she could easily hear the various sounds of dishes clinking to a woman talking on the phone with another person. She continued on before slowing down her pace as she reached her destination; taking out the piece of paper from her coat, Erica briefly skimmed to see it was the correct address. Shoving back, she marched forward, hopping on the three small steps before standing in front of the door.

Her fist rose, growing nearer on the door, but Erica hesitated on knocking.

Was this a good idea?

What would happen if she didn't enjoy the date?

Shaking those thoughts away from her mind, she finally knocked. Not once, but twice just to make sure and lightly so it didn't seem she was irritated. Stepping back slightly, she patiently waited and her ears perked as she picked up a heart beating rapidly. The door pried open and she looked up to see her date standing on the other side, his hand gripping the knob.

"Ron?" Erica was completely shocked to see him, out of all people, standing in front of her. Ron sent her a shy smile, his fingers twitching and Erica knew he was nervous which caused her to feel relaxed inside.

"Hey, Erica," his voice was soft as a child, but still deep for a person his age. "I'm surprised you made it. Thought you wouldn't even come."

"Of course I came," she shifted her foot to the side. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ron shrugged, trying not to look at Erica as he played with the door. "I guess with you being, well," he gestured to herself, "pretty and me just nothing. You probably wouldn't want to date someone of my 'kind' I suppose you could say."

"Your 'kind'?" She asked in confusion, titling her head to the side.

"You know: a nerd. Geek. Loser. The list goes on and on," he sighed in shame. "I'm not like those jocks with the built muscles and the perfect hair that you probably go after for."

"Oh, Ron," she stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his arm and the boy finally looked at her with his gray eyes wide. "I don't care if you're not that. Heck, half of those guys don't have the incredible intelligence you have."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thanks, Erica. It really means a lot to me, but I thought you would have been mad since we're going on this date because of a comic book I'm trading with your friend."

"I was," she told him the truth. "I was mad, but then I realized how much it meant for Stiles and he told me that you have feelings for me. Genuine feelings."

Ron blushed hard, coughing for a second. "He told you that?"

Erica laughed, making his blush brighter than before and patted his arm. "Yeah, but don't worry. I find it sweet actually. So why not have some fun tonight and enjoy this date."

Ron nodded, grabbing his coat and pushed his glasses higher back before stepping out and walking down the path, beaming with joy.

* * *

"Here's the comic book as promised," Ron handed over the copy and Stiles' fingers grasped the book with gentle and care. It was as if he were holding a baby or a delicate artifact. He let his fingers slide across the cover, taking in every detail of it in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Oh, you bet I will! Thanks, Ron."

"No need. A deal is a deal and you fulfilled your half of the share, so I must fulfill my half to you."

Stiles stared at him with a grin and watched as he bid farewell to the buzz cut teen. Stiles noticed Erica near the water fountain, looking directly at him with calm eyes and a small smile on her face. As soon as the bell rang she gracefully walked away and Stiles chuckled, happily heading off to class with a good mood.

* * *

**Here it is! I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter :D! I had fun writing it and I just get this fuzzy feeling inside XD. I don't know why ^_^. Until next time…**

_-__**WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	13. Déjà Vu

**Feeling in such a bored mood (been on my bed with my laptop on my side), and I watched the episode where Peter goes out on a date with Scott's mom. This little idea just popped up in my mind, so I hope you all enjoy it :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, MTV has all right…**_

* * *

**Déjà Vu:**

French meaning "already seen"; having a strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced had been done before.

* * *

Melissa hummed as she placed some mascara on her eyelashes, carefully looking at the mirror so she wouldn't poke herself; grabbing a dark shade of lipstick, the nurse colored her lips lightly before sighing happily. The single mother heard the door open before closing and she eyed the clock, seeing that it was 6:45.

"Mom?"

"Upstairs," Melissa yelled from her seat. Her fingers dug through her bag of makeup, searching for something else; from the corner of her eyes, a dark figure appeared near her doorway and the mother snapped her head up. "Hello, honey."

"Mom, what's the special occasion?" He questioned, his eyebrows narrowing together as he wondered what was going on.

A small smile crept on her face, feeling her skin become warm. "I have a date tonight," she shrugged, grabbing the perfume bottle. "Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Mom," Scott leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossing over his chest. "You have a date! I'm glad you're having fun."

"Me too," she murmured as she sprayed some of the liquid close to her neck. The new smell was sweet and Scott's nose immediately picked up the scent. Melissa finally stood up from her seat, smoothing down her red dress that clung to her figure. Scott knew that his mom was pretty and any man would be lucky to have her, but right now he noticed how beautiful she was.

As if Melissa could feel Scott's eyes piercing at her, she stared at him. "What?"

Scott shook his head. "Huh?"

"Is it too much? Should I change into something different?" The poor woman began to dig inside her closet, pushing aside the various clothing Scott never thought she had. He quickly made his way over to where his mother stood, her hands frantically picking out other dresses or skirts. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Melissa halted her movements and turned around.

"Mom, you look fine," Scott breathed out. "Don't start panicking."

"You're right, Scott," she nodded her head. Scratching her forehead, she looked at her only son with caring eyes, but he could see the nerves buzzing inside. "It's just been some time, that's all."

"I can tell," he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I don't need to sense that you're nervous for that."

"I kind of forgot about your super werewolf abilities," she snorted, but shared a laugh. Soon the doorbell rang and Melissa froze at the spot, but recovered fast. "Oh! He's here, get the door please?"

"Sure," he agreed, hopping down the stairs and strolled towards the door, but his feet abruptly stopped. They felt as if they were glued to the floor under him and his mind running wild as he didn't want to believe what was going to happen next.

The bell rang louder and Scott heard his mother yell at him to open the door.

Taking in a deep breath, the teen had gotten the courage and reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, his dark eyes came face to face with none other than Peter Hale. Scott felt like laughing at this, but he just couldn't.

It was just weird.

"Seriously!" Scott groaned loudly and Peter rolled his own blue eyes at him. "You again."

"Nice to meet you again, Scott," Peter bluntly greeted him, but held a grin as well. "I'm surprised you didn't take your time opening the door this time around. Are you going to try to close it on me like last time?"

Scott sent him a glare.

"Hysterical," he sarcastically smiled at Peter. "You're not going to use my mom to threaten me to join your pack, right? Because, unlike last time, I will beat you up."

Peter shrugged, dusting away nothing on his sleeve. "Can't say that wasn't a cliché threat, but it's an improvement."

Scott merely rubbed his forehead, getting a headache from all this madness happening right now.

"Listen, Scott," Peter's voice was firm, but gentle causing the teen boy to look at him with curious eyes. "I _really_ like your mom-"

"Why are you telling me this, it's so weird," Scott complained like a five year old child, banging his head on the doorframe beside him. Peter simply gave him a boring stare, but Scott could still see the glint in his ocean eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A bit," Peter smirked. "But I really do like your mom, Scott. She's just different and I could sense the goodness inside her."

Scott went quiet, his shoulders softening as he took in Peter's words.

"Plus she knows about _us_, so it makes it easier for me. I could be comfortable around her and she won't mind. That's something you can't find when going out on dates, especially for me," he pointed out.

"You're telling the truth," Scott whispered, but it was more for himself. Glazing his chocolate eyes, the same ones he shared with his mother, he gave Peter an honest smile. "Just make sure you keep her happy. She deserves it."

"A true gentleman always keeps his promise."

"I'm here, I'm here," Melissa breathed out from behind with her handbag. Brushing away some curls, she sent a smile at both men standing in front of her. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's fine," Peter held out his arm, like last time, and Melissa gratefully took it. Stepping outside, the were about to walk away, but were stopped by a voice.

"Mom," both adults turned their heads.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Have a good time," he smiled at the two and they both nodded, walking towards the car parked in front of the house and heading off for their dinner date.

* * *

**That's the chapter :D! Hope you all enjoyed this small chapter. It was really amusing to write; also, don't forget to stay tune on April 14 on MTV because they will be broadcasting the Teen Wolf Season 3 Promo during the 2013 Movie Awards! Me is so excited :3 Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	14. Lemonade Stand

**Oh my god! New promo from Teen Wolf coming on tonight :D! I'm so excited and thanks to all the favorites, alerts and reviews. Here's another one shot I wrote up for you all, so enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…MTV has all rights…**_

* * *

**Lemonade Stand:**

A business that is commonly owned and operated by a child or children to sell lemonade.

* * *

"Lemonade! Get your fresh lemonade over here!"

Scott's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a child screaming across the street; he tapped Isaac's shoulder and nodded his head to where the stand was. Both werewolves grinned as they crossed the street, confidently knowing no car will pass, and soon loomed over to the girl.

She was in a word: adorable.

Petite in size, soft reddish hair that brushed passed her shoulders, dressed in a pinkish shirt and held bright green eyes that would put Derek's into shame. The girl happily waved at the two older boys in front of her, stirring her glass pitcher.

"Hello!" She smiled. "Would you two like some lemonade?"

"Of course we would love some," Scott smiled. Isaac grinned as his blue eyes soften with kindness as he watched the girl pour the cool drink into the plastic cups. Quickly handing it to them, they both took it and sipped on it.

"Would you like some cookies? My mommy just baked them five minutes ago, so they're fresh," she sent them her toothy smile, holding out the plates of the delicious treats towards them. Both werewolves were intoxicated by the smell that the cookies gave off. They could smell the chocolate it held with a pinch of cinnamon hidden. Their hands eagerly grabbed one and munched the treat, their mouths feeling right in heaven.

"These are really good," Isaac complimented, taking another bite from it. Scott nodded, licking the chocolate on his lips.

"I agree with that."

The girl did some calculations in her calculator before saying:

"That would be fourteen dollars!"

Both teens choked on their cookies, going into a coughing fit as they tried to maintain their breathing again. Waving their hands frantically and shaking their heads, the girl patiently waited until they calmed down.

Scott finally gained his composure, his brown eyes widen in shock. "_Fourteen_ dollars?"

"Yup," she giggled, her own green eyes held a gleam of joy. Isaac shook his head, wiping away his mouth.

"It's that a _bit_ expensive for just lemonade and a cookie?"

The girl gazed at Isaac, raising her eyebrow. "Not really. Each cup is five dollars and the cookies are two dollars each."

"That's still expensive!" Scott stated with a frown. "I'm not paying for it."

"You have too! You already drank the lemonade _and_ ate the cookies," she accused with a hotly finger at their direction. Snatching her jar from behind the counter, the two boys were blown away as their eyes were glued to the wads of cash stuffed inside. "Now pay up."

"We're not paying, this isn't right," Scott tried again, his voice becoming angry. "You screwed with us!"

The girl merely smirk. "I did not do such thing. I asked if you wanted my products, the drinks and cookies, and both of you agreed without hesitation. You never _asked_ what the prices were."

Isaac and Scott gawked, blinking their eyes repeatedly.

"It's still not right," Isaac grunted at her, his blue eyes observing every inch of the girl. His vision was no longer clouded with the innocence he once saw. He now could see the cleverness she held behind the dangerously green eyes.

"And we're not paying!" Scott held his ground.

"You're giving me my money whether you like it or not," she hissed at them and Scott took a step back from that. "Pay. Up."

"No," Scott growled firmly, but not too loud to let his wolf side come out.

The girl sighed. "Fine, but you made me come to this…"

"Come to what-"

Isaac was interrupted by sniffles.

Both teens looked down at the small child as she began to cry like a helpless baby she was. Her shoulders were slumped with sadness and her face became red. Without the two realizing, a woman rolling a stroller, walked by, but halted her steps.

The mother's eyes were heartbroken as she saw the tiny girl cry. Going by her, she gently lowered to her level, squeezing her shoulders.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Those two meanies won't give me my money!" She cried hard as she pointed a finger at the two. "I gave them their drinks and cookies and now they won't pay me. It's unfair!"

More tears ran down her cheek and the mother soothed the child before glaring at the two boys.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Robbing from this poor girl's lemonade stand, how disgusting!"

"No-o! It's not like that," Scott defended himself.

"Yeah! She's just charging too much!" Isaac gave their side of the story.

"Well she's just a child and you two are almost adults," the mother screamed at them and the two werewolves were cowering under her. "You two should know better! Now pay this sweetheart the money she deserves."

Gulping, their hands fished for their wallets and quickly placed the bills inside the full jar. The older woman sharply nodded. "Good. Now you two should go and think about what you had just done today."

"Yes, ma'am," they mumbled with humiliation.

"And you, sweetheart," the woman cooed to the girl. "Why don't we head inside your house. You must be tired."

"Okay," she giggled, snatching the jar from the table. Before turning around, she gave Scott and Isaac the most evilest smile. "Never mess with me."

The two merely stared in bewilderment as she happily skipped away, her hair swishing back and forth like the playful child she was in the beginning.

"Stiles was right," Isaac crossed his arms over his chest. "Little girls are evil."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Here's the chapter! I always like writing girls being such evil geniuses. It's so fun to do and they could get away with pretty much anything. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
